Final Fantasy XI: ILLUSIONS OF LOYALTY
by Hicks
Summary: BOOK I: The Black Musketeers, a secretive branch of the Bastokian Government, has recently elected a young new member to the force. A powerful evil, alongside love and betrayal will pit them against one another, and a tragic end will tear them apart.
1. A New Apprentice

"Jump back . . . Now left . . . Right, that's good . . . Now parry her slash . . . Watch out, she's casting." Said the rather small, impish blue-haired mentor sitting with his legs crossed and his hands locked together, gazing at the battle ahead of him while guiding one of the two subordinates through the fray. "Are you deaf? She's casting." He said in a rather loud voice, signaling immediate danger that needed close attention. "No matter what you are doing, _always_ prepare to dodge when your opponent is casting." The young man, dressed in the black and purple aketon suit that all three wore, armed only with a small dagger, never took his eyes off the aggressive woman, and leaped back as she began to chant under her breath.

The young woman, though incredibly aggressive as she was, remained placid and collected. Her kind, blue eyes never left the gaze of her enemy. Emotionlessly, she began to twirl the long blade she held in her right hand in a smooth twirl, flowing from side to side, then coming back to the right in a quick pinwheel motion. Suddenly, she yelled out, "Fire!" and thrust her blade forward. The longsword became engulfed in red flames, causing the steel to turn red with heat. The flames leapt from the her weapon, flying through the air, and sent itself hurling towards her opponent. Awe stricken at her swiftness, he kart wheeled to the left, narrowly escaping the fiery blast. Just as he prepared to rush forward, a warm sensation in his left hand broke his line of concentration. He looked down to see the source of the unfamiliar feeling, and his eyes grew wide with surprise-his hand was on fire.

Frantically, he ripped off the glove he wore, but unfortunately, the sleeve of his aketon had already been seized by the growing flames. Completely forgetting about the task at hand, he began beating away at his sleeve, flailing around as the fires scorched his arm. "Silver Tear, ahead of you!" His master yelled. By the time he could look up, it was already too late; the woman bashed the hand guard of her weapon hard into his forehead, knocking him unconscious.

The training session was over.

----

The boy awoke quite suddenly, and upon his awakening, swiftly raised his upper body up out of the bed he now lay in and reached for his left arm. He was relieved to find that the arm was now bandaged, and a cool sensation filled the burnt wound underneath the bandage as burn ointment was disturbed under the protective ribbon. A sigh of relief came from his mouth, but suddenly, shame filled his mind. Once again, he had failed his training. He was a Thief; he was supposed to be _agile_. His actions of earlier today had shown no such sign.

"Don't feel so bad." The woman from earlier today said in a calm, loving voice, leaning against the frame of the door with her hands crossed over her chest with a motherly smile.

Silver Tear nearly leapt out of the bed in surprise. Once he saw the face of the woman in the doorway, he calmed down. "Don't scare me like that, Rini." He said, closing his eyes and ducking his head. "Nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Just calm down, now . . ." She said as she began to walk beside him, seating herself behind him, gently smile at him. "You can't expect to be a world-class soldier in one week of training."

"I've been failing _all_ week, and I'm not getting _any_ better . . . I can feel it, Rin. I know when my skills are increasing, and I've learned nothing." He ducked his head once again. "The only thing I've gained is the shame of defeat. The fight today was just one more to add to the list."

Rini remained silent; there was nothing she could say at this point to change his view of his own failure. All she could do was listen.

"Rin . . ."

She turned to face him. "Yes?"

"Did you feel this way?" He asked as if he were a curious child. "Did you feel this helpless when you joined the Black Musketeers?"

Rini laughed. "Things were different when I joined, young one. I was not appointed; "Sir Hicks and I founded this force. He and I learned many things together, so . . ." Her eyes were filled with remorse. ". . . no, not really. I had someone to be embarrassed with, so it didn't bother me as much. I'm sorry . . ."

"You shouldn't be." He said, sighing. "It's my own fault . . . I just don't think I'm ready for this." Sliding out of the bed, he staggered to the other side of the finely decorated sleeping room. "You know . . . It just seemed like as soon as I thought I had everything under control, and I was the best there was at my specialty . . . I met _him_ . . ."

"Silver Tear, you mustn't speak of Master Hicks that way. He is a great man." Her voice took on a rather stern tone, and Silver Tear took note of this.

"No, don't get me wrong." He began to explain. "I'm very appreciative of his services . . . It's just that he brings out all the faults in me. He makes me aware of my own weaknesses, but not only that, he drags them out in demonstration.

"Would you expect any less?" She asked, smiling. "Can you _ask_ any less of any teacher? Silver Tear, he brings you aware of your own weaknesses so that you may correct them. He does not try to embarrass you with the intentions of destruction, I assure you."

For a moment, Silver Tear was silent. He laughed under his breath. "You have a point."

Smiling, she rose from the bed and began to escort herself from her colleague's quarters. "After all, the Black Musketeers are not like the others. Yes, they do their jobs out on the field, and they do it well, but the Black Musketeers do things differently. Our job is to secure the President and the Capitol City in any manner that we can. Do you realize how much stronger of a responsibility that is?"

He nodded in response, listening to her every word carefully.

"Something of that nature requires much greater skill than the common man. We are under the direct control of the President; what he says, no matter what the danger or risk, _must_ be carried out. We have no _choice_ but to be twice, if not three times stronger than any common soldier." She paused, catching her breath and allowing her words to sink in. "Sir Hicks is incredibly hard on his students, but I promise you that you will not find a greater teacher in all of Vana'diel. Be patient with him, and you will become a superb addition to our force. You have it in you; I know you do. I can see it in your eyes every time we're pitted against one another."

Silver Tear couldn't help but smile. "You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not." Her voice, yet serious, had regained its kindness. "Now, get some rest."

As she left the room, Silver Tear once again took to his bed, and fell asleep shortly after.

----

"Do you not feel that the boy is too young, Sir Hicks?" President Marrulus asked from behind his desk, clasping his rather large hands together upon his paper-covered desk.

"I understand how hard it must be to see the potential in this child, sir. He is rather weak compared to the other seven, but his abilities are far beyond his years, I assure you."

The Bastokian President looked away. "I have never found any reason to doubt your judgment in these past 25 years you have served Bastok, and I will not begin now." He smiled. "You have my graces to train him. If you can see the potential in him to serve this country, then so shall I."

"Thank you, sir."

"You know, I've always wanted to ask you something, but I have never gotten the opportunity. I am very rarely awarded privacy, especially with my protectors." He explained, staring at the small man before him. "It's obvious by your race you were not born resident of Bastok. What would cause you to want to go to the act of abandoning your native country, changing your allegiance, and scaling the military ranks of another?"

Hicks's emotionless stare never changed. "With all due respect, Mister President, I do not wish to disclose my personal life."

He laughed, leaning back in his leather chair. "Yes, yes, I understand. I'm sure you have your reasons, and I apologize for questioning them. You are a great warrior, and I suppose that your skills as my closest protector should be my only concern."

"I believe that is for the best, sir. Good night, sir." With the dismissal of his President and a polite bow, the three-foot TaruTaru left the office.

The Black Musketeers. A group composed of five members of the Bastokian Government, all of which having some great qualification for being awarded such a high rank. Normally kept secret and out of view of the ever-curious public, these warriors fight for one reason, and one reason only: to protect the President in any way they see fit. Their skills are unmatched by any other of the Musketeers, although, due to their secrecy, are often told of in the homes of the Bastokian public. They are the heroes that you never read about in the morning newspaper, although their actions may have saved your life without your knowledge. _This_ is how the Black Musketeers do their jobs. Their existence is mere rumor. Their personal identities are non-existent.

Kraig, a blonde headed hume with amazing skill and kind eyes, serves as the medic of the Black Musketeers. His deep compassion for his comrades fuels his soul as he races to keep them healthy and unharmed. His kindness is rivaled only by his close friend and fellow Black Musketeer, Rini.

Rini, often considered the 'mother' of the group, is a master in the art of the Red Mage. Her skills go far beyond that of even the strongest of her class. Her knowledge is so vast that she has created her own style, involving the combination of elements being used with her weapons. She is the only one of the five holding the knowledge of Hicks's shrouded past.

High Summoner Maccabee, much like Hicks, was not born a Bastoker. Through his superior summoning skills, he is able to prove that size is of no comparison to the will of the heart. He feels that he must follow in his superior's footsteps, being that he is the only other TaruTaru enlisted within the secret service other than the master himself. He is good hearted, and often provides comic relief whenever it is needed in hopes of receiving a laugh from his comrades.

Silvertear, although only recently awarded the high title, is by far the youngest to ever join the Black Musketeers. He is young, and sometimes childish, but his strong will to help others and to protect the ones he loves keeps him alive. Many years ago, he was involved in a menacing band of thieves, but over time, his morals and view on life changed completely. After a great tragedy in his life took all of that away, he vowed to find atonement for his mistakes, and eventually found his place in the Bastokian Government by way of his long-time friend, Rini. Great potential surrounds him, however helpless he may sometimes feel.

The greatest and by far the most powerful of all the Black Musketeers is none other than their leader, Lieutenant Hicks. He is cold, uncaring, and emotionless. The reasons behind his bitter actions lies only within himself and the mind of his lifelong friend, Rini. Due to her loyalty, she would never reveal such secrets, even if it meant her life, and for this, he holds great respect for her. However cold he may be, his skills in the blade of the Samurai are second to none. None of the Black Musketeers, aside from Rini, have ever had the privilege of seeing him in combat.

These five were the greatest heroes that Bastok would ever know. Their heroism would save their nation, and decades after their days had passed, Bards would sing of their journeys. This is a story of love, of hate, and of betrayal. The hatred of a scorned woman would cause the fall of a nation, and the loyalty of one man for his country would cause warring nations to join together.

This is the story of the Black Musketeers.


	2. Dark Beginnings

Five years pass. Vana'diel is in turmoil. The four great nations, Jeuno, Windurst, Bastok, and San d'Oria, clash at each other's throat in a race for survival. It began with the abduction of a precious jewel in its passage to its mother county from Bastok, where it had been found 2 days before. Apparently a master thief had stolen the Eye of Promathia, as it had been named, by infiltrating the enormous Chateau d'Oraguille and robbing it from its natural home deep within the edifice. The King of San d'Oria was furious with rage, after it had been reported that the thief turned out not only to belong to Bastok, but also to be working for the Bastokian government. Without a moment of hesitation, Bastok denied the charges, although, the King did not agree.

San d'Oria declared war by way of a sneak attack on Bastok. Before Bastok could send out their troops in this moment of great turmoil, thousands of innocent citizens had been declared dead or missing. After Bastok had retaliated in the only way that they could, little was left. Bastok had been scarred to the point that the only salvaged portion of the city left standing was the infamous Metalworks. The Black Musketeers were successful in defending their nation's headquarters and its leader, but their morale was crushed. Their pride had been destroyed in one clean sweep of soldiers. Left bitter and angry, Lieutenant Hicks immediately begins requesting that the Black Musketeer's duties lead them to the frontline in San d'Oria, where the war had began to rage almost instantly after the surprise attack . . .

----

Kraig leaned up against the stone walls surrounding the central room atop the roof of Metalworks, clasping his hands behind his back with a sigh of stress. "He's taking this really hard." He said to the silver-haired TaruTaru before him.

He huffed. "Tell me about it. I've made him mad plenty of times, but I've never seen him . . . Oh, what's the word? . . . Enraged, like he is now."

"Well, I can't really blame him. You know how patriotic he is. To him, this whole thing about Bastok being behind this whole abduction of the Eye of Promathia is nothing but a big insult." The blue-eyed White Mage opened his eyes. "That, on top of the sneak attack that nearly wiped out this entire city sort of added up on him."

"We're all angry about _that_, Kraig . . ." Maccabee said, aggravation at Kraig's obvious lack of understanding taking over his voice. "He is _furious_ about something. He gets this way _every_ time he has a meeting with the President, which since we've brought it up, is happening more and more frequently."

Sudden thought encircled Kraig's mind. "You know, you're right . . . He's been having a _lot_ of meetings with President Marrulus . . ." He suddenly pushed his weight off the wall as his eyes sprang wide. "You don't think that the President won't-"

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Said the disturbingly deep voice from the tiny man walking down the stone stairs leading to the President's Office, which Kraig and Maccabee were suddenly aware they were slacking off in front of. "It's one thing to gossip about me, but it's a completely different story when you do it right in front of the office in which I am currently working." He never stopped, never looked at either of them. His hands were clenched, his eyebrows arched and his face red. "Get out of here! Do something useful before I have you both lifting scrap metal from that pile of trash encircling this building!" The two soldiers swiftly saluted their leader, turned around, and ran from sight. He raced to his quarters, slamming the door behind him, and seating himself upon his small bed. He removed his katana and its sheath from the belt it was fastened to, and laid it at the foot of his bed. Sighing, he ducked his head and calmed himself.

His door opened with a low creek. "Hicks, what is the matter with you?" Lady Rini stood before him. "You rush out of the Presidents office, scold two of your own soldiers for being concerned for you, and lock yourself in your room. Why don't you tell me anything any more? Why are you acting this way?"

Hicks was silent for a moment, and then said, "He won't grant us passage." in a low, bitter tone. "For the last week, I have begged, pleaded, and even argued with the President to give us passage to the front line. He simply won't allow it." The room grew silent. Rini was at a loss of words. She wanted it, too. She knew they could be doing their part in the war, so she could say nothing. "Windurst and Jeuno have joined San d'Oria. They believe we have stolen that jewel, which we _have not_, and are showing so by joining the Elvaans. We are outnumbered by hundreds of thousands." He slid off of his bed, grabbing his katana. "I have to do something. I cannot stand here and watch this country die." He turned to face her. "I'm leaving for the frontline, regardless of what the President commands. Now."

"Hicks, don't do this . . . He'll have you removed from your post when you return!" Her voice was stricken with disbelief not at Hicks's decision, but at everything. The fact that Bastok had been betrayed by all three of her sister nations and that she could actually fall was too much to bear. "I know you want to help, but for us . . . For _me_ . . . _please_ stay!"

"Give the President my regards. I'm leaving you in charge of the Black Musketeers while I'm gone. I doubt you'll get him to change his mind, but there's always that chance. Even if he continues to say, "No", if you feel you can give all of this up to save Bastok, then by all means, join me later. Bring the others if they're willing." He began to walk to the door. "All I know is that I cannot stand here and watch this nation fall. You _know_ what she's done for me . . . For us both . . . How can I turn my back on her? The President is _wrong._"

He left the doorway, and began to make his way to the elevators. Rini raced after him. "Hicks!" She yelled. He turned to face her with determined eyes. She stood there for a moment, staring at those eyes that she had watched for over 30 years. She _understood_ him. She _understood_ his cause. Finally, she said, "Please be careful."

"I will."

----

The King of San d'Oria sat in his throne room, staring at a map that had been made of the battlefield. Wrinkled lines formed on the aged Elvaan's balding forehead as he sat there, frustrated as he thought of a perfect strategy. Reinforcements had not came from neither Jeuno or Windurst as of late, so he had to be careful for his own men until they arrived. Those Bastokers were quite gifted when it came to strategy. The silence was broken by the soft clanking of armor from the vast darkness of his gigantic throne room. He reached for the blade at his side. "Who goes there?" He stated loudly, standing from his throne. The clanking of armor, in perfect rhythm, failed to cease. "I say, who goes there?"

"Do not worry, my dear, dear King . . ." Came the mature, intimidating, and even seductive voice of a woman from the darkness, the clanking of armor growing louder and louder. "It is only I . . . One of your own." From the darkness stood a tall Elvaan female, her silver hair protruding in two long strands from the sides of the horned iron helmet she wore. She was dressed in a full set of dark iron armor, intimidating spikes protruding from her shoulder guards. A scythe of enormous size was tied to her back. This warrior was none other than a Dark Knight, and a very attractive one at that.

"You do not have permission to be beyond that door!" He said, pointing to the entrance of his quarters. "I should have you beheaded for this insolence."

She laughed with an almost childish tone. "Yes, that's all very true, my King . . ." She walked towards the hostile King, inches away from him, and stroked his chin. "But what a shame it would be to destroy such valuable knowledge as what I hold. I could be extremely valuable to you, my King . . ." She smiled, the first expression readable from her half-hidden face because of the visor on her helmet. "In fact, I could be so valuable that I could make you more powerful than you already are." She leaned forward as she spoke, sending the man back into his chair, her face inches from his own. Black feathered wings suddenly sprang from behind her, transparent feathers drifting in the air.

----

"This is an outrage!" Said the Bastokian President, slamming both fists down upon his desk. "I specifically gave him orders to remain here, with me. He _will_ be punished for this severely when he returns." He ranted, leaping from his chair as he paced the room. A startled Silver Tear stood behind Rini, silent.

"Mister President, please do not be angry with him. He only wishes to serve this country to the best of his-"

"Save it." He hissed. "He thinks he can get away with these things just because he holds such a high position . . ." He began, speaking mostly to himself than to Rini or the boy behind him, followed by a chuckle under his breath. "I'd love to see the look on his face when he came back, stripped of his honors."

Rini hid the growing anger behind her face. "Lieutenant Hicks is a great and powerful soldier, Mister President. He has served this country well in more than one way during his time here. I can assure you that any action that he has _ever_ taken against his judgment has been an act of love for his country. It pains me to hear you say such things of Lieutenant Hicks knowing of so many things that he has brought to this nation." Her voice grew suddenly cold, though still polite and orderly. The President was mad; he was not thinking with his head. "And also, if you decide to eradicate Lieutenant Hicks of his duties, then consider myself eradicated all the same. I _will_ follow him. He is a good man with good morals, and I would _never_ turn my back on his wishes." Her words were out of line, but she didn't care. She meant every one of them.

The president laughed at her attempt to move him. "You have quite a bit of gall speaking out of line like that, Lady Rini." He looked to her with a sarcastic smile. "You there. Silver Tear, is it?"

"Yes, sir." Silver Tear said, his eyes wide with fear. The President was a powerful man, and he was very aware of that.

"From this point on, I am granting you the special privilege of Leader of the Black Musketeers until Lieutenant Hicks returns." Silver Tear was dumbfounded.

"Sir, he is far too young! He has only recently completed his training! Please, sir, I urge you to recon-"

"Not another word!" The President yelled, slamming his fist down on his desk for a second time. He turned to face Silver Tear. "Now, Leader, do you see any need in going to the frontline?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Silver Tear knew of the President's view of the present situation, and he had only recently found how angry he could become. Having the President's anger and disappointment hurled at him was not something he was ready to receive. He took a deep gulp, and said, "No, sir." He turned to look at Rini.

Her expression was horrible in her sight. She looked to him as if he had just struck her across the face, and her eyes were filled with a mixture of disappointment and disbelief. "How could you . . ." She said under her breath. He began to speak, but she stormed from the office before he could say anything. He turned back to the President. He had no clue what to say; everything had come upon him so swiftly.

"My boy, you're trained enough to know the difference in right and wrong." He smiled for the first time in sincerity. "I believe you'll do a fine job. As you can see, Lady Rini is much like your predecessor. She fails to see the importance of following my rules." While the President said all of this, he knew that he was wrong for agreeing with him. Rini was probably in her room, feeling helpless and defeated for doing what she felt was right, while he stood here being praised by an over-confident fool. He had gotten what he had desired, but he was losing the respect of the one he had grown to respect the most. "I leave everything in your hands." He had to do something.

"Yes, sir."


	3. Complications

He stood in the open doorway of a stone building, looking ahead blankly as the crowd flocked by. The tall Elvaan was robed in white armor from head to toe, and was a figure definitely worth paying respect to. His deep green eyes seemed to say, "I am thinking."

A person of the same height leaned forward to face him. "Well, what do you think?" He asked with a confused look upon his face. His long ears twitched with a childish uneasiness.

The blonde-haired Elvaan in white sighed. "Uneasiness fills my soul, Jacques. I do not know what to think." So many things had changed recently. The King had been acting so strange as of late. Ever since that visitor.

"I don't like her." Said the young Jacques. "Anyone that can just jump into a position as high as General without first climbing the ranks is worth investigating." His mentor remained silent. "You know . . . Ever since I got that job at the recruiting hall, I've had access to lots of things in the San d'Orian government. Soldier records, reports, those sorts of things."

"Should you really be telling me this?" Said the white Elvaan, turning to face him. "This sort of thing is to be confidential, is it not?"

"Yes, I know I know . . ." He looked down, troubled. " . . . But I definitely feel the same feeling as you. Something is up . . ." He said, sighing. "I looked through the records of every soldier to ever be enlisted in the San d'Orian government, and . . ." He hesitated. " . . . She was never enlisted up until this point. Something like this has never occurred within these walls. Master Dakan, I'm worried . . ."

"And with good reason." Added Dakan. "The General is a force to be reckoned with, I assure you."

"Master? Are you hiding something from me?" He moved his long black hair from his eyes as he stared at his wise superior. "Please, master . . . Be honest with me."

Dakan smiled. "Maybe some other day, my apprentice. Maybe some day."

----

Silver Tear exited himself from the President's office and immediately began searching for Rini. After consulting Maccabee and Kraig, he discovered that she had stormed off to the remains of the Mines district and was, as described by Maccabee, "_Extremely_ pissed off". He raced to the described area immediately.

From far away, he stared at her. She was furious in her sword techniques as she violently slashed away at the air, assuming balancing techniques deftly in a way he had never seen before. Her blade became enflamed with fire, reflecting the sweat forming on her brow. She was pushing herself to her absolute limits. A deep sorrow fell in his heart, for he knew he was the cause of this stress she now carried.

She saw him coming, although she couldn't care less. At this moment, she was the last person she wanted to lay eyes on. "Rini, I'm-"

"Don't even start, Silver!" She said bitterly, raising her enflamed blade inches from his face. "I have consoled you, helped you in any way that I could, and even taken up for you, and in return be scolded by the President. For the last _five_ years I have done all of this without question." She began advancing, continuing to hold the blade to Silver's face as he backed away in rhythm. "And _this_ is how you repay me. _You_ were the last person I expected to stab me in the back in my time of need!" She then took a swing at his neck. Silver drew his knife in a second instinct, and their blades locked. Silver remained silent; he knew that he was wrong. There was nothing he could say. "I was wrong about you, Silver. You are not the man that I thought you were. Master Hicks taught you better than this! Search your feelings, Silver Tear!" She broke away from the lock and began a series of stabs at his chest. Her offence was overcome with hysterics, and easily deflected. He stepped to the left, knocking her in the back of the neck with his elbow. Her sword fell from her hand, and her body to the ground. She did not try to pick herself up, and she began to weep. Sheathing his knife, he turned and embraced her in his arms. Seeing this, she buried herself in his chest. "Silver, I don't know what to do . . . I . . . I . . ." She began to choke on her own words as tears fell from her brown eyes. "What if Bastok actually falls over such a foolish cause?" Her eyes met his.

"Then I will die by your side . . ." Silver said calmly. " . . . As your protector." They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

And then they embraced in a kiss.

----

The Bastokian airship hovered over the San d'Orian capitol. Hicks, dressed in worn, tarnished battle armor, stared at the battle below from the deck emotionlessly. He has seen this play far too many times. The fact that he had posed himself as a normal foot soldier and actually made it through security was almost sickening. However, he could not think of such petty things at this moment of crisis.

War.

The sound of it made his blood boil. It was so foolish. The four nations clashed at each other's throats by a simple misunderstanding. The fact that Windurst and Jeuno believed this filth was almost too much to bear. And all over a diamond.

The King of San d'Oria had always been a materialistic one. He valued his diamonds and gold far too much for his own good. Although the diamond that started this whole ordeal was incredibly large in value, he felt that there was something more to this item. There was much that the King was not willing to tell.

Hicks's train of thought was immediately interrupted by a rumbling below his feet; the ship had been hit. Smoke immediately began to flow from the engine room of the airship, and almost immediately after, it began to fall through the air.

The propellers continued to travel their path frantically as the ship made its swift descent, although, they began to slow as the engine continued to overheat more and more. The ground became larger and larger as the huge vessel began to steer away from the castle in a frantic attempt to salvage the soldiers onboard. The passenger soldiers became hysterical, and began running back and fourth shouting the obvious.

The collision was incredibly loud.

Gigantic pieces of metal bent like paper. Wood snapped like twigs. The airship landed near the San d'Orian walls with a rough slide as it crashed through trees and woodland surrounding the fortress. After what seemed like hours, the destroyed vessel came to a silent stop. Those who survived, though dazed, ran towards the battle.

Lieutenant Hicks was among those few.

----

The Dark Knight sat with the King inside his chambers with her legs crossed, her wrists resting upon her knee. She sat, silent, as the King discussed his petty tactics. "The Jeunonian and Windurstian forces have changed their plans, to say the least." Said the Elvaan leader. "They're not sending their entire forces . . . Now only about a third. They want to see how this all leads out before they submit themselves completely." He said, huffing under his breath. "We shall show them. We'll wipe those Bastokers out ourselves, and then they'll see. They have no faith in this ancient kingdom."

"Your words are true, my King." The Dark Knight said in her usual, deep, seductive voice. "However . . . It does bother me a great deal that they _have_ no faith." She laughed. "I say we punish them for their lack of . . . Faith."

"You must be insane!" The King said, looking to her with disbelief. "If we were to do something so preposterous, they would never aid us if we were to call on reinforcements."

"You forget, my dear King, of your newfound . . . Abilities . . ." She rose. " . . . That reside in me. We can overthrow them . . . We can make them _our_ forces! Claim their land! Their soldiers will join us . . ." A smile crossed her flawless lower face. " . . . or die."

The King remained silent. If they could overthrow their sister nations and claim their ranks as their own, their victory would be imminent. The idea created much thought to occur in the Elvaan's mind.

"If it is your wish, my King . . ." She turned her back to the King. " . . . then it will be done. I have the abilities, my Lord. Simply give me the order, and Jeuno and Windurst will be yours . . ."

----

The battle was fierce. From left to right, all that could be seen was soldiers clashing at each other's lives. Bodies littered the bloodstained ground. The bodies of his fallen comrades that had given their lives for the country they loved filled his mind. No one, even one as cold as Hicks could ever prepare himself for something so hideous and utterly gruesome as war.

Any opposing soldier that confronted him was taken down without effort. The first was an Elvaan Paladin.

He was experienced, yes, but Hicks was far too fast. The Paladin cast his first vertical slash at the impish man, and before he knew what hit him, he had rolled out of the way and had leapt towards him. The Paladin turned to the left and slashed horizontally, but he was far too slow. Hicks jumped, allowing the blade to fly under his feet, and leapt high. His blade sank deep in the Elvaan's chest, causing him to cry out in pain. Using the force of gravity to his advantage, Hicks turned himself away from his opponent, thrust his legs onto his chest, and allowed himself to sail through the air, pulling his blade from its Elvaan sheath with him. The Paladin fell instantly, dieing in a pool of his own blood almost instantly. He then waved the blade to the left in a quick motion to remove the flowing blood from his weapon. He sheathed it immediately after.

----

Rini, for a moment, allowed her flesh to be pleased by the warm touch of Silver Tear's lips. Reality then suddenly pulled at her conscience, causing her to break away from his soft embrace. "No . . . no!" She demanded, more to herself than Silver, shoving herself away. "That is the last thing that we need." She began to breath heavily, trying to reclaim her breath. "We must focus on the war." It suddenly became very hard to look her friend in the eyes. "And aside from that, I am still very angry with you."

He sighed. "I know. And you should be." He began, clearing his throat. "But we can use this to our advantage. He obviously trusts me . . . I may be able to change his mind. I _have_ searched my feelings . . ." Although she did not meet his gaze, he still stared at her. " . . . and I know we should be out there. We can win this war, I can _feel _it . . . " He said with an enthusiastic smile.

Rini once again stared at him, and couldn't help but smile in return. She _loved_ that sense of optimism he had. "Speaking of love," she told herself in her mind, "what was this I just experienced? Was that _real_? Did that even _happen_?" She wanted to think it was just some sort of dream, but she couldn't help but hide her feelings. At first, the thought it was only simple attraction, but many things can happen in five long years. She had known Silver Tear even before his involvement with the service, but she had never grown to actually know him. Was she falling in love? Was this all a big misunderstanding caused by mixed feelings? It was nothing more than one more problem to add to her list. Or so she wanted to think. Now that she thought about it, she didn't even want to think about it. "I have things I need to do." She suddenly felt very nervous at Silver's presence. This was getting so confusing so quickly. Without further hesitation, she hurried off to her quarters.

Silver, for a lack of other words, was blown away. He had revealed his feelings for her, once and for all, and she threw it off as if it hadn't even fazed her. He had bottled up the feelings for over a decade, and finally when he had felt she held the same feelings, she ignored them. His heart suddenly sank at this troubling realization. She may not love him at all. He stood alone.

Or so he thought.


	4. Sibling Rivalry

The lights were dim in the small San d'Orian home and allowed only enough light to allow sight to one's immediate surroundings. The midnight air was cold and bitter, and the crickets could be heard chirping outside the castle walls. The great nation was at rest, and in peace. All, aside from this one dim-lighted home.

He stood in the doorway, dressed in heavy, yet slightly tainted and worn armor that had seen its fair share of battle through its life. His medium length blond hair was pulled away from his face and was tied in a ponytail to his back. His deep green eyes stared blankly into the midnight sky from the open doorway he leaned against. This Elvaan was a heavy thinker, yes, although he only acted this way when he was overwhelmed with stress.

"I'm leaving." Said a female's voice from behind the tall man, causing him to turn around in surprise. Her determined eyes stared up at his, her long silver hair coming down in two strands in the front, and the rest lying neatly behind her shoulders. She shared the same green eyes as the man before her. "Don't try to stop me; I've made up my mind."

"Ephraim, no." He said in return, sternly, as he walked closer to her. "The only thing we have now is each other. Do you really want to take that away from me? From yourself?" His face was overwhelmed with confusion. "I know you want to avenge father, but you have to understand. He was-"

"_Understand_?" Asked Ephraim, her voice angry and bitter. "You ask me to _understand_ our father's execution? What are you? I don't even know you any more!" She pounded at his chest as she said these things.

He grabbed her arms as she furiously fought back. "He attempted to assassinate this nation's leader, Ephraim! Listen to yourself . . . you're not even using logic! Yes, he was our father, but-"

"He stood for what he believed in!" She yelled, tearing herself from his grip, stumbling backward. "He sacrificed it all because he _knew_ the King was wrong!" Tears began to fall from her eyes. Her voice trembled. "And all you can do is sit back, like everyone else in that castle, and say, "He deserved what he got"." She walked to the side and picked up the traveling bag she had packed. "Well, I will have none of that, Dakan. I will not stand aside and watch my father's sacrifice go unnoticed."

Dakan remained silent for a while. He had to meditate on his words before he spoke. "As I said before, you think on hysterics, not reason. Just out of curiosity, where would you go?"

Without missing a beat, she said, "Straight to the mines of Bastok. There, I will train to become a powerful Dark Knight, and then I will practice the Dark Arts. After that, I'll-"

"Dark Knight..." Dakan said, huffing under his breath with just enough volume to interrupt her speech. "You've gone insane. Have you forgotten everything that father taught us? He taught us to protect and to build, not to destroy!"

"What would you care what father has taught us!" She yelled, shoving him back. "You turned you back on him! When he needed you the most, you stood aside and allowed the King to order him to be executed! You didn't even so much as defend his honor as a soldier!"

He stared down at her emotionlessly. Although he showed no emotion, he had been crushed. "I suppose you're right." He said calmly, walking away from the doorframe, turning his back to both the door and to his sister. "I won't stop you. However, I want you to realize that if you walk out of that door, and turn your back on San d'Oria, you are no longer a member of this family, and you become my enemy."

For a brief second, Dakan turned to face her. Tears, more than ever, rolled down her face. Her chin became to tremble, but her voice rang solid. "I became your enemy when you chose to turn your back on your own flesh and blood. That wasn't my choice; that was yours." With that, she left. Her final words rang in Dakan's ears several times.

_"That wasn't my choice; that was yours."_

----

She walked swiftly through the stone corridors of Chateu d'Oraguille, her armor clanking with every swift step, whilst two of her assistants followed shortly after her. She gave them a long list of orders, preparing for the 'trip' to Windurst that would go underway immediately after she gave the word. She shooed her assistants away as she approached her inner chambers, and when 'The Dark Knight', as she had been called, gave an order, you listened. She opened the door to her inner sanctum, walked in, then closed and locked the door immediately after. She had been given a residence of the highest class, with servants bowing at her feet. Her living quarters were furnished with tables of cherry wood, expensive foreign rugs, and all other necessities for one of high class. All of this she had acquired in one night. Though she always knew she was capable, she was quite proud of her work thus far.

Her signature scythe was sheathed in a protective case made especially for weapons of the class, and beside that, a one handed sword with a dark steel blade. Although she normally always used her scythe in combat, close-range combat sometimes required a lighter weapon. She was always prepared. Deftly, she strapped the scythe to her back, and then the sword to her waist, then twisted her sword belt so that the blade hung behind her. Then, something caught her off guard.

"It's been a long time." Said a deep, and uncomfortably familiar voice from behind her. She immediately turned, scythe drawn in an odd stance with the top end to the floor so that the blade turned in the direction she faced. At first glance, she did not recognize him. She had seen so many Paladins in that same white armor through her days that any real distinctiveness was driven off. However, aside from this fact, something happened.

Her eyes met his.

She wanted to feint; she knew that she would probably see him again; she had told herself that more than once, but she wasn't expecting to see the same green eyes that she had ran away from so many years ago. There was just something about those eyes that crushed every plan, every thought in her head, and filled her with a feeling of confusion that she hated more than anything else. "Yes, it has." She said, coldly, having nothing better to say. "Dakan."

----

A gust of wind brought a chill to the red headed Thief. He shivered, and then began to exit the ruins of the Mines District. A voice caught him off guard.

"Why leave so sudden, stranger?" A raspy voice said from what seemed like behind Silver Tear. He immediately turned around, only to find nothing. "I mean you no harm; calm yourself!" The voice said from behind him again, laughing. This time, Silver drew his knife, and turned around in a wide swing. He heard the ripping of cloth, but nothing was there when he looked. "Now, that was just uncalled for!" He wasn't getting anywhere.

With his knife still in hand, Silver took a deep breath. "Who are you, and why are you bothering me?"

"Well, you see, I have some information that you might want to hear about, but if I'm such a problem, then-"

"I don't have time for this. Leave here immediately." Said Silver tear, brushing off dandruff that had fallen on his black aketon while walking off in the process.

"Oh? You don't have time to hear about the Eye of Promathia?" The Black Musketeer stopped in his tracks. "Yes, yes . . . that's what I thought."

Silver turned around immediately. "You could be arrested if you're holding something back that could benefit our investigations, you know." His eyes wandered the empty area. He was using some sort of magic to hide himself, obviously.

"Oh, it would be much harder to catch me than you think, Mister Musketeer." He laughed. "Now, I'll be glad to tell you everything I know, but you'll have to earn it." Out of thin air, the man made himself visible. He was a man of normal height for that of a Hume, although his features were hidden by a very worn hooded robe that was draped over his head. He immediately unsheathed a rather intimidating looking knife from under his cloak. "Match me in combat!" The man's slash at Silver Tear's throat was immediately met with his own blade, which he brought up instinctively. The locked blades fought against one another as the lock began to fall to Silver's left. He was losing the strength contest, but he gained the upper hand as he brought up his right hand, now holding the knife with his left, and struck the stranger across the face with the back of his hand. His opponent stumbled backwards, and caught his balance. "Oh, yes . . . this will be most interesting." Without a moment to spare, Silver rushed forward at him, and the knife fight commenced. The clanging of blades was loud, the small-bladed weapons dancing furiously, every once in a while flashing with the reflection of the sun above. They slashed and parried, each giving their absolute all to survive. Silver Tear had not had a match this challenging in a very long time, and he was somewhat thrilled by this stranger's challenge. Sweat began to form on his brow. As he parried and blocked the man's slashes, he looked for an opening. His eyes became slits as he concentrated on the challenger's lightning fast moves, and then he found it. Just as he began to turn his blade downward to perform a fatal stab, Silver tear made his move. Dropping his own knife, Silver grabbed his opponent's right arm, knocking his weapon from his hand. His moves were as smooth as silk. He then leaned forward, resting his shoulder under the stranger's right arm, and then shoved all of his weight over it. The throw was successful, but this man was not going down without a fight.

Just as Silver threw him, he grabbed hold of the Black Musketeer's arm and used it for support. His feet hit the ground, given the balance due to Silver Tear's support, though his upper body was bent backward. Before Silver could retaliate, he clenched his fist and reared it behind him, delivering a hard blow to his face. Silver immediately leapt back, allowing the stranger to go free. Turning around, he looked at the fellow Thief. They both found themselves out of breath. "Better than I expected." He said, his voice suddenly changing. It was now much more deep and masculine than before. "It seems that the Bastokian Government has been good for you."

Silver was taken off guard. How did this person know so much about his involvement with the service? Rini had told him that the history records of every member of the Black Musketeers had been staged to seem as if they were deceased. If this were so, then obviously this person had done some pilfering. "I think I've proven that." He said, sheathing his knife.

"Don't get cocky on me, kid." He said with a smirk, removing his hood to display his short red hair. "Because dad hasn't slacked off one bit."

Silver Tear's heart sank.

----

With a quick sweep, the Dark Knight strapped the scythe to her back. Her helmet hid her confused emotions. "Just how did you get in here?"

Dakan's cold expression never changed. "Well, when you become a General of the San d'Orian army, it's quite easy to pull a few strings to get your way." His armor clanked as he pulled himself from his leaning position against the cold stone wall. The battle outside could be heard for miles.

"Understandable." She said, seating herself in one of the many leather chairs surrounding the huge cherry wood table in the center of the den. She offered a seat on the opposite side to Dakan, which was accepted. "Tell me, what brings you here?" Her words, to her, seemed idiotic. This entire conversation was so odd that she could barely find the will to speak. However, she kept her calm.

"That was exactly my question, my sister."

She laughed. "Why, to serve San d'Oria, of course."

"Don't take me for a fool. I remember that night like the back of my right hand."

"People change."

"Not very often." The conversation took a violent shove into hostility. Dakan arose from his seat, and slid it back to the table. "Keep in mind that I have my eye on you, Ephraim." His cold eyes never left the woman before him. "If you even so much as whisper of the ill being of this country, I will strike you down with the first opportunity that is given. You may have been able to deceive the King, but I see through your lies. I know what you're after, and I assure you that as long as I am an active General of this great nation, I will _never_ allow you to bring her harm."

Ephraim laughed, and begin to laugh. "Marvelous speech, my brother, simply marvelous." She said, crossing her legs. "I would expect no less from a person of your stature, oh great and noble knight." Her laughter took a sudden cease. "However, the King couldn't afford to lose his most brilliant tactician. Tell him what you will; it will be in vain. Now, gallant knight, is there anything else before I leave to conquer Windurst?"

"W-what did you say?" Dakan said, thrown into confusion. "The king would never allow such an idiotic order. You lie."

Her laughter returned. "Oh, he wouldn't?" She said, rising from the table. "Well, if you do not believe me, then ask your King." She said, looking down at her finger gauntlets and adjusting them to her comfort. "It truly is amazing what the lust of a woman's body can do to a man." She laughed under her breath, and rose from the table. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I-"

"Master!" The door to the Dark Knight's room flew open. Both siblings were taken by surprise, but only Dakan spoke.

"This had better be good, Jacques." Dakan hissed, giving him a scolding expression as he turned around to face his pupil.

The boy took a moment to catch his breath. "There's . . . there's a . . . a Taru . . ." He began, breathing heavily.

"What about the Taru? Calm down and speak."

"He's . . . slaughtering our soldiers like animals . . . he's . . . incredible, Master . . ."

----

Black Musketeer Maccabee, here! I've been given the order to give you an update from here on out to give you a little hint on what's to come in the next chapter. You see, things have been going quite peacefully here on the homelands of Bastok, but it looks like things are about to heat up! Can this new stranger really be Silver Tear's father? And aside from that, what about this business in Windurst? Dark Knight Ephraim definitely has something up her sleeve if she plans on overthrowing an entire nation! Stick around to find the answers to these questions, plus much more in Chapter 5 of Final Fantasy XI: Illusions of Loyalty! All right, I said it . . . can I go eat now?


	5. Tragic Fates

Before Silver could react, his father leapt forward, taking advantage of his state of shock. He then delivered a hard blow to his stomach, sending him hunched forward, his father still holding him up with his right arm. He leaned down to his ear. "As we speak, a powerful force from San d'Oria rides to overtake Windurst. If Windurst does not receive aid, the Elvaans will succeed."

Silver shoved himself backward to his feet, dagger in hand. "Why are you telling me this?" He asked, his eyes narrowed.

"I do not wish to see Vanad'iel enslaved by one powerful nation. If San d'Oria is successful, Vana'diel will fall into an age of dispair and turmoil." He said in all seriousness, standing before his son, tall and proud. He swiftly returned to the subject at hand. "If you are able to aid Windurst, you could possibly gain their trust in the war. If this happens, Bastok would have a fighting chance. This nation could survive."

Silver turned around, unable to look at his father any longer. His face brought back far too many memories that were too painful to take all at once. He cleared his throat. "Why are you giving me this information? And further more, how were you able to find me?" There was a long pause. "Father?" He turned around, only to find that he had disappeared.

----

Dakan leaned forward, cradling his head in his hands. Jaques had disappeared, and Ephraim had gone to overthrow an innocent nation. He knew he should not confront the king, but something in his heart told him not to. Something told him that doing so would deliver great consequence, but he had to. He had to try and stop him.

The twin doors of the King's throne room slowly swung open as two Dragoon guards allowed the Paladin in, giving a curt nod as he entered. The King smiled upon his presence. "Ah, White Knight Dakan. So good to see you." Dakan remained silent, only bowed, and nodded in response. "Is there something I can assist you with, Sir Dakan?"

The Paladin cleared his throat. "Yes, my Lord." He replied, staring into his eyes. "I have recently become aware of your plans for Windurst."

The king's eyebrows slanted in curiosity. "Yes?" He replied. "And?"

"And, my Lord, with all due respect, I implore you to reconsider the fate of our sister nation. They have done no wrong, yet we plan to dominate them?"

"You dare to question my logic?" The Elvaan King roared, standing from his throne. "That is not your call to make, Sir Dakan. I am appalled that you would make such an inappropriate statement in my presence!"

Dakan's heart began to beat faster in his chest. "Forgive me, my Lord. But I still do not agree. Windurst has done nothing to deserve the fate that we are about to place on them!"

"Enough!" He roared, throwing his grail to the side, sending it clanging to the side. "Another word, and I'll strip you of your honors and hold you prisoner!"

Dakan's eyes were mere slits. "You are the one who is being held prisoner in your own kingdom! Ephraim is changing you, and you can't even see it!" He exclaimed, ripping his medal of honor from his armor and throwing it to the king's feet. "I refuse to fight for a kingdom that shoves around her sister nations!" Suddenly, it all made sence. All of those years ago, his father had laid down his life to make a point to the king. He had turned into his father, only now, his father was not the enemy. He now saw that his father was correct, that he had stood by and watched him die all because he was too young to see past the lies that the king and his advisors had told. He had betrayed his father, in every sense of the word.

"Guards!" Immediately, the two dragoon knights rushed forward, pole arms in hand. Dakan drew his sword and shield and assumed a defensive stance, watching both carefully. The first lunged forward, but Dakan easily deflected his blow by thrusting his shield forward. While the Dragoon was struck with surprise, Dakan jabbed him in the stomach, dropping him instantly. He looked up to see the other Dragoon, however, now he was joined by many others. He was outnumbered, and before he could do anything, they had surrounded him. A blow to the back of the head sent him to his knees. He closed his eyes, knowing the advent fate that awaited him. He held his breath.

The sound of blade torn flesh took him off guard. The guards seemed to now be surrounding some person, obviously very small. The guards, however, were being cut down like blades of grass, one after another. Their pole arms waved in the air as cries of pain filled the room, through he still could not see the cause of it all. As the guards continued their assault, a small figure leapt from the mass of bodies, directly in front of Dakan.

He was a Tarutaru, only around three feet tall, dressed in old and worn battle armor and equipped with a bloodied katana. His gaze met Dakan's. "I suggest you follow me." He stated, turning back to the guards, clearing a path out of the room. Dakan followed, deflecting whatever pole arms that were thrown his way. The two began running through the castle, the Taru occasionally taking down a guard with a simple twist of his body in midair. His agility was amazingly smooth and graceful, something he had never seen in a Samurai before. However, this seemed to be the only way out of this place, so he followed. The two ran the streets of San d'Oria as the war raged outside the city walls. The sounds of war cries was disturbing, however, familiar to both. The two rushed to the Chocobo stables, and luckily, the large yellow birds were still in their stables.

They took a swift route through North Ronfaure, avoiding the battle as much as possible, and then made their way into the La Theine Plateau, where they were able to finally relax. Side by side, they rode. Dakan turned to the Samurai. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Hicks, a soldier of Bastok."

Dakan's heart began to pound. "You're the enemy?" He asked, surprised.

Hicks's cold gaze met his. "Only if you make me." The two stared at each other for a moment, then turned back to the road they followed. "You are not like the rest. You do not deal in absolutes, as your high and mighty elvaan bretheren do." Dakan was honored, but said nothing. "In fact, unlike the rest, you saw the truth in your king's actions. You saw the change in him, when the others did not. For that, I wish to recruit you, now that you seem to be unemployed."

"Recruit me? You mean, change my allegiance to Bastok?" He asked, turning to Hicks. "But, why? Bastok is the cause of this war. Why would I want to join them?"

"We don't have the damn pearl, Elvaan." Hicks hissed hatefully. "The war began when you marched onto Bastokan soil and attacked us without warning. That, my friend, is when we acted. Your king is…under some sort of spell. I have met your king. I have studied him, and his beliefs. He is not himself, and I trust you have noticed this as well."

"How do you know so much?"

"How I know of such things is of no importance. The fact that I _do_ know, however, is." His words began to sink into the Paladin's mind. He knew he was right. He knew that the King's actions had turned San d'Oria into a dictatorship. However, he also knew who was pulling his strings. "Now, will you join us to end this pathetic war?"

Dakan took a deep breath, exhaled. "I love my country. I was born and raised there, and she has taken very good care of me." He paused, and the face of the San d'Orian king filled his mind. He had learned to hate that face. It was a face of anger, and of hate. He could remember a day when he had cared about the country he ruled, however, that day had passed. He had turned into something far more sinister now, and all because of Ephraim. "However, I cannot stand by and watch her turn into a dictatorship. I cannot, and will not. Therefore, for the time being, I shall aid you." He thought about what he said. He felt like he was somehow defecting, but he knew that the standards of San d'Oria were not what they once were. He knew that his country could be saved, but it would first have to fall. "Yes, I shall join you.."

----

Marrulus leaned back in his chair, deep in thought. Before him, Silver nervously looked onward. Finally, the president spoke. "This is a huge hunch. A very, very huge hunch. What if this 'father' of yours was a spy? What if he's trying to lead you out of Bastok to get to me?"

Silver cleared his throat out of nervousness. "Yes, sir. It is a very large hunch, but my instinct tells me that we could use the aid of Windurst. We would stand a fighting chance. If San d'Oira overthrows them, we will fall almost indefinitely."

The president continued to contemplate. "Very well. It is not as if the Black Musketeers are much of a secret anymore… You all showed your faces during the sneak attack. The threat of being known is no longer of concern, now that Bastok is to her knees." He paused. "Two of the Black Musketeers may go, however, two will stay behind." Silver Tear smiled, satisfied. "Thank you, sir. Maccabee and I shall proceed to Windurst, while Rini and Kraig will stay." Feeling satisfied, he began to prepare for the trip.

----

High atop Heaven's Tower, an elderly mithran meditated in peace as the cool air softly caressed her face. Her name was Adaj Tanathulum, and she was the leader of the ancient federation of Windurst. Leading the magical land with an iron fist, yet a sensitive heart, she blessed all who came in contact with her with a feeling of security that would soothe the troubled heart of any person who sought out her guidance. Highly trusted by her followers, she continued to reign over Windurst after serving as her leader for over forty years.

"Milady," Adaj's personal mithran handmaiden quietly spoke as she approached her leader. "A rrrepresentative from the nation of Bastok has arrrrrived. May I bid him audience, milady?"

Lady Adaj's eyes slowly opened, her back turned to her handmaiden. "Yes, my dear. Please, send them both." This display of foresight was no surprise to the handmaiden. Lady Adaj was a firm believer of the spirits, and due to this nature of faith, the heavens had blessed her with this great gift. The handmaiden bowed, then exited the roof. Moments later, a dark green cloaked figure approached, Maccabee alongside him. "Please, gentlemen. Have a seat."

The two nodded, and sat upon the ground, and Silver began to speak. "Lady Adaj, I come to bring you news of a great-"

"Danger that threatens the very foundations of the Federation of Windurst." Silver was taken by surprise. The elderly mithra chuckled. "You have been practicing this speech, have you not, child?"

Silver ducked his head in shame. "Yes, milady."

"I truly appreciate you concern, child. Bastok is a good, honest nation, and sense no evil coming from its pulse. For that reason, I find it very easy to trust you." The mithra rose, and turned around to face her guests. "However, I have seen what is in store for Windurst." Silver seemed to be confused. "This nation shall fall today."

"No, not if we have anything to say about it." Said Silver, taken by surprise. "We can bring reinforcements from the frontline to assist us. I am a master of sneaking, and my friend here can summon any-"

Adaj began to laugh. "My child, do not act so surprised. The spirits do not lie…but do not take my word for it. See for yourselves." She walked over towards both men. "Close your eyes, and relax your body. Clear your mind of thought, listen only to my voice." Both men followed her instructions, and seeing that they were both relaxed, she continued. "Now, focus your attention on Windurst, as a whole. Picture her sight from afar, try to imagine her citizens rustling about the busy streets…" Silver began to break into a sweat, and Maccabee wore a nervous frown.

"I…I feel…uneasy…" Said Maccabee. "My heart is racing…I…I'm shaking…" He stated, breathing heavily.

"Yes…I feel it as well." He opened his eyes. "Milady, what is this? What is this feeling?"

The mithra walked past both men. "This, my children, is the taint of death. You are feeling the presence of an impending death." She paused. "Whatever fate is to come upon Windurst will surely destroy her. It cannot be stopped; it would be futile to risk our soldier's lifes to an empty cause."

"Then we should evacuate the city!" Said Maccabee. "We could transport Windurst's citizens to Bastok, then we could-"

"No, Mac." Silver said, cutting his companion off. "The San d'Orians would follow, and then many innocent people would die before we even made it to Bastok."

"You are correct, my child. I shall remain here, with my people, and with my country." As she said this, she smiled.

"Milady?" Said Silver, confused at what was so good about this.

"Child, I have served as leader of this great nation for over four decades. I am honored to have ruled over Windurst for this long, and if my life ends today, I will be more than satisfied with what I have accomplished in my seventy-three years of life." Her smile grew. "And if Windurst falls, she will return someday. Windurst is filled with a spirit that cannot be broken by any war. I am not worried of my nation's future, and neither should you."

Silver, although saddened by this fact, understood. Something suddenly struck him. "Milady, can I ask you something?"

She smiled. "Why, of course, child."

"What is in store for me in this war?"

A deep silence overtook all three individuals. Slowly, she walked over to Silver, sat directly in front of him, and placed her hands on his shoulders. Closing her eyes, she meditated. Suddenly, she leaned back, with a frown. "Oh, my…" She stated, looking deep into his eyes. "You must leave, immediately."

"Milady, why?" Silver asked, rising from his sitting position.

"Please, do not ask. You must leave at once; run to the frontline. Aid your country, for it shall need your help. Please, do as I say." She asked him, compassion in her eyes. Confused, Silver nodded.

"Yes, Milady." Said Silver, confused. "I don't understand, but I know you must have your reasons. We will leave immediately." She nodded as both men left, and she walked to the balcony of the roof, gazing at the nation below. "May the spirits protect you, Silver Tear. You must stay strong…"

----

A black chariot raced through West Sarutarubuta, powered by four harnessed Chocobo with horned metal helmets. Within the chariot sat Dark Knight Ephraim, her legs crossed politely. Directly in front of her, on each side, was a San d'Orian guard armed with a sword and shield. Smiling, she rose. "Pardon me, gentlemen."

She stood outside the chariot, near the soldier controlling the Chocobos, and reached in her back pouch to retrieve a small, glowing black pearl with a slit in the middle, giving it the appearance to be an eye. With a sinister laugh, she held the pearl high as her transparent wings spread themselves out. Her eyes lost all pigment, and became white. Her incisors became razor sharp, and her nails became long, pointed claws. As her laugh echoed, the pearl's glow began to pulse, slow at first, and slowly gaining speed, until it stopped completely.

The first guard inside the chariot seemed to be distracted by something. He shoved the other on the arm. "Hey. You hear something?"

The second soldier turned. "Yeah. That sounds like the…"

"Frontline?" He got up and took a peek outside, then immediately ran back inside the chariot, shivering.

"What? What is it?" She second soldier began shaking his companion, but he was deep in shock. All he could do was point to the door. Slowly, shaking, the second guard opened the door. The sunlight beamed in, blurring his vision as he looked out. The noise grew even louder. The noise of men, roaring out in battle cries to their enemy. As he shielded his eyes from the sun, he looked about, and gasped. Around the chariot marched soldiers by the thousands, with their swords, lances, and axes held high as they raced towards Windurst. However, these soldiers were different.

They were bones, animated by magic.


	6. Dark Apprentice

The legion of ghostly soldiers raced forward towards the unsuspecting Windurst while their summoner ordered them to march forward into battle. Ephraim stretched her black feathered wings out momentarily while contours rustled about. She tilted her head back, then shot straight up into the skies in one swift motion, her gigantic wings making a huge boom as she left the chariot. The soldier was left dumb stricken.

His heart beat in his chest as he looked back and fourth, from Windurst to the army behind him. If he leapt from the moving platform, he would surely be trampled by the soldiers on horseback. Their bloodthirsty cries sent chills down his spine. That is when her voice boomed across the land.

_"Pathetic citizens of Windurst, hear my call!" _She roared as she swept through the streets, her voice somehow carrying into amazingly loud proportions. _"Feast your eyes upon the thousands that have fallen in battles long past! They have perished with the shame of defeat in their hearts, and they now wish to unleash their hate upon all who I command! Join me and San d'Oria now, or you will be slain without mercy!"_

----

Silver was in shock. What he saw, whether it be a demon or a flying Yagudo, was not bluffing. He could hear the stampede approaching Windurst, and fast. "Mac, we've got to do something. Protect Heaven's Tower at all costs, and I'll meet you back later. Got it?"

"Gotcha!" Said Maccabee, as he immediately summoned Ifrit to his side, who hoisted the Taru onto his shoulders and rode off to the tower. Silver turned back to the streets, seeing that the commoners were running in every direction. The nation had yet to have been attacked, yet she was already in a state of catastrophe. Fighting the crowd, he hoisted himself onto a pole and climbed to the top of the Auction House where he could get a better view from over the wall. The sight before him made his jaw drop. As he stood there, dumbfounded, arrows began falling of the sky so numerous that it could have been called rain. This was enough inspiration to find cover for Silver, and he immediately did so. Leaping from the Auction House, he jumped inside one of the many teller booths and shut the door. A moment of silence filled the area, until the beating of the many arrows filled the city with a horrible, thunder like sound. The screams of the wounded sent fear into Silver's heart. Innocent people were dieing, and for a senseless war. The arrows began to thin out, and he then made his exit and began to run through the streets. If the arrows weren't enough, the army had now broken through the gate's defenses. The first to come were the soldiers on horseback, most of which were carrying long pole arms that could be swung from quite a distance. They separated into every direction, raiding the streets like madmen as they brutally murdered any who came within their reach. Suddenly, Silver realized something; he was in the middle of the street.

"Get out of the road, you idiot!" A young, feminine voice yelled out to Silver. He looked around frantically, until finally he matched the voice with the person. She was on an archway, a few feet ahead of him, waving out to get his attention as her white hair waved in the wind. "They're gonna kill you if you don't get out of the way! Do you want to be a road waffle or something!" Her insults continued, until she was cut off by a huge rumble. The gallops of the many horses were causing a massive vibration, which caused the archway to collapse. The girl screamed as loud as her mithran lungs would allow, until she hit the ground, stunning her. Silver immediately acted.

The soldiers were in view, their lances held high as they raced towards both the girl and himself. He ran towards them. They were closing in, and he felt he couldn't reach her in time, but he ran all the more. His heart beat in his chest; he felt he was so close to the raging army he could reach out and touch them. Taking a deep breath, he lunged forward, grabbed the girl, and rolled off to the left into a small crevasse barely large enough for two people. The girl's eyes were tightly shut as she gripped Silver's upper arms, sweat forming on her brow. After she felt that she was out of harm's way, she opened her eyes to display two dark, glowing green ovals. She stared into Silver's face. "Who…who are you?" She asked, dazed. She shook out of her trance. "I mean…ahh… Just who the hell do you think you are!" She asked, kicking and punching him until he backed up.

"Calm down!" Yelled Silver, glaring into her face. "If it wasn't for me you'd be dead; I'm not your enemy."

She snorted through her feline nose. "What ever! You were taking advantage of me! You thought that if you could play Mr. Hero, you could put your hands all over me just to push me out of harm's way! Well guess what, hero? I don't need your help, you worthless . . . PEON!" Without hesitation, she threw a low powered fire spell in his direction, sending him out into the open.

----

The elderly mithran leader sat in meditation high atop Heaven's Tower while Ephraim perched herself along the railing of the edifice. Adaj slowly opened her eyes, her back turned to the demonic woman. "And so you arrive." She said, lowering her head. "Finish what you came to do. I will not resist."

Ephraim was taken by surprise. "Do you not fear death, old woman? Is your life truly that expendable?"

Adaj smiled. "I have lived a good life. I have traveled the path of the light for many, many years." She stated. "I have seen your heart, Ephraim. You were not always this way . . ."

Ephraim's eyes became wide.

"I have seen the good in you, child. Once, you walked the path of the light. You loved unconditionally . . ." As the words passed from her mouth, Ephraim closed her eyes. She remembered the way she used to be, and how happy she once was. Her father. . . Dakan. . . They all came back.

However, she shoved them aside.

"Silence, old fool!" She yelled as she rushed forward, thrusting the scythe through her back, causing the woman to hunch over. She did not cry, nor did she yell out in pain. She held on strongly. "Windurst . . . Will never . . . Falter . . ." She removed the blade, and the woman fell, the life having been pulled from her body.

Ephraim sighed. For the first time in ten years, she looked back at how the way things used to be. Everything had happened so fast. But she couldn't let that stop her, and so she turned her back on those memories. She looked down to the mithran elder. "Hag. Your mind tricks have no effect on me. May your soul burn in hell in the afterlife." Chanting under her breath, she set the body ablaze.

"General Ephraim." Said the first of her chariot guards as he approached her. "Windurst has fallen."

With her usual cold stare, she looked toward him. "And the survivors?"

The soldier was hesitant. "There are none." He replied, clearing his throat. "No one would falter." Ephraim's back was turned to the soldier, and he slowly and carefully unsheathed his blade as not to catch her suspicion.

"The old woman was right . . ." She stated, shaking her head. "No bother. I have the army of the netherworld . . . I need nothing more."

He then made his move. Swiftly, he raced towards her in an attempted assault. "You won't succeed!" He yelled, swinging his blade at her neck.

She turned around and caught his blade with her own. "Foolish boy! Do you think you could so easily take my life?" He was stunned that she so easily was able to counter. She shoved him back almost effortlessly. "I can cense hostility for miles, fool. This is one such gift of the Dark Arts!"

"Whatever magic you're using has a weakness, just as everything else in this world." Said Jaques, removing his helmet, then tossing it aside. He then assumed a defensive stance. "You can't do this. Altana will not allow you to enslave the world!"

"Altana?" Ephraim asked, laughing. "Altana has no say in my actions! I do as my please, and nothing, not even a Goddess, can change that!" The two warriors clashed. Ephraim swung her blade towards Jaques, which countered by waving his small shield to block it. With his sword hand, he thrust towards her chest. Ephraim bolted to the side, and the two began to circle. "Is that you talking, or is it your master?"

"Master Dakan is a great man! How dare you speak his name!" His face became filled with anger.

Ephraim only grinned. "Is he, now? What you mean to say is, that's all you've been _taught_ is that Dakan is a great man." Jaques seemed unaffected. "Has he ever told you about his father, Jaques? Has he ever told you how he demanded that he be executed for denying the King's wishes?"

Jaques was appalled. "That's not true! Take that back!"

"I will not!" She yelled. "It is true, Jaques. That is the type of man that you serve! A man that mercilessly casts away his own blood, regardless of circumstance! His father's wishes went against that of his blessed kingdom, so he _killed him!"_

"_NO!"_

----

Silver patted at his sleeves until the fire went away. "Listen, if you don't stop being such a pain in the ass, I'm leaving you stranded here!"

"You can't do that!" She demanded, jumping out of the hole and hitting him hard on the arm. "Stop being such a jerk!"

"You've got to be kidding me . . ." He said, rubbing his head. "One minute I'm trying to violate you, and now I'm your protector? Make up your mind!"

"Don't tell _me_ what to do!" She yelled with a hard shove. Silver, however, was unaffected; he stared towards Heaven's Tower in the distance. "Maccabee . . ."

"Huh? Who?" The mithra asked. "Hey, stop ignoring me!"

"My friend . . . He's over by Heaven's Tower." Grabbing her by the hand, he raced towards the tower. "Come on!"

As the two raced towards Heaven's tower, the gallop of a single horse could be heard behind them. Silver turned around and drew his knife. "We gotta take care of him, or else he'll attract others."

"WHAT!" She yelled. "Fight him! Are you crazy!" She then frantically began looking from side to side, looking for a place that she could hide.

"Listen, just cast a few spells here and there and I'll handle the rest!" The soldier on horseback came into view. He wore the armor of a Samurai, and he wielded a long, oriental spear which he began twirling above his head as he approached the thief.

Shaking out of her panic, she grinned. "Alright! I'll show you how powerful I really am!"

The bone soldier took a large sweep at Silver, which was easily deflected by rolling off to the side. The warrior ran past him, and turned around for another attack. As he initiated the same attack, he became engulfed in flames. While the soldier was distracted, Silver sliced at one of the bone horse's front legs, which dropped it almost instantly and set the flame engulfed samurai rolling on the ground. Silver held his knife, ready for him to return. "Nice touch." Said Silver, speaking to the girl while keeping his attention on the task at hand.

"Thanks!" She said. "So, what's your name? Not that I care or anything . . ."

He laughed. "It's Silver Tear." The soldier raced towards the thief, and swung his blade to his neck. He then ducked, and rushed towards the ghostly soldier and sliced his neck, dropping the skull. The body fell to the ground, and turned to dust on impact. Patting off his clothes, he turned to the girl.

"Silver Tear? What kind of name is that?" Her tail swished back and fourth in curiosity.

"It's . . . a thief name. When you become part of a tribe of theifs, you are given a special name."

"Oh, I see, you're a thief." She nodded, and grinned, then realized what he had said. "You mean . . . you're a _thief!_" Silver tried to speak, but she stopped him. "You just better hope that you don't try to steal MY items! Cause the moment you do, your toast. Got it!" Silver rolled his eyes, and began to walk to Heaven's Tower, which angered her further. "Hey! I'm speaking to you!" She yelled, running to catch up with him. "Well, since you're not polite enough to ask, my name's Emira."

"Nice to meet you." Silver said, more aggravated than polite. As the base of the holy tower came into view, his heart sank in his chest. He first told himself that the small figure lying down at the base was not Maccabee, but somehow in his mind he knew that to be untrue. He raced towards him.

His hunch was sadly not a mistake. He was face down, in a pool of blood. Silver shouted his name several times before turning him around and cradling him in his arms. "Mac . . . Mac, please speak to me!" He said, doing everything he could not to burst into tears. "Maccabee!"

The taru's eyes slowly came open. "S…sorry, Silver… I… held them off as much as I could, but they…"

"No, no… you did fine, Mac. Don't apologize." Maccabee nodded, and closed his eyes.

"Listen… you can't beat… her…" He struggled to get the words out, but he spoke nonetheless. "You have to… run back to Bastok… warn the others, and… stop her…"

"Her? Who are you talking about? Maccabee?"

"Please… tell Hicks that… I'm sorry…" His head limped, and his eyes closed.

"Maccabee?" He paused, and shook his comrade. "Maccabee? Speak to me, Mac." He continued to shake him, calling his name softly. Finally, he softly laid him back down and placed his hands on top of one another on his stomach. Without saying a word, he walked away from the tower.

"Silver? Where are we going?" Emira asked, not knowing what to say. She never was good at emotional situations like this.

"I'm going to Bastok. Wherever you choose to go is your own business." His voice was cold and determined. Never looking back, he marched out of the city, Emira by his side.

----

Jaques, on his knees, bowed his head in shame. He had been defeated, but he had given it his all and it shown. Ephraim's blade was pointed to his throat. "My brother is not the man you thought him to be, Jaques." The boy was silent. "Your style of combat is very impressive. You mix the defensive maneuvers of a paladin with the aggressiveness of a warrior. This is something that I have never seen before. Tell me, Jaques. Did my brother teach you this?"

He was hesitant. "No." He spat out, staring to the ground. "I studied his style, then made my own."

Ephraim smiled. "You're an amazing boy, Jaques, and because of this, I will make you an amazing offer." She tilted her blade upward, causing him to raise his head to see her. "Join me. Become my apprentice, and I will teach you all that the Dark Arts have to offer." Jaques was beside himself with surprise. "You are old enough to see which is right and wrong. Don't let Dakan pull your strings any longer. See the world for yourself, and make your own decisions, Jaques." His eyes were wide with surprise. "My brother has betrayed you, Jaques. He has hidden his true self from you. He is not worthy to be the master of such a talented young soul . . ." Silence fell upon them both, until Ephraim spoke again. "Tell me, Jaques. Will you embrace your destiny?"

He trembled with fear. He stared into her eyes, and the words that his heart yearned to say passed his lips. "Yes, master."


	7. The Mission

Ephraim smiled as she looked down to her new apprentice. "Good." She said, allowing the boy to raise up. "Very good, Jaques."

"But… Master Dakan…" He said, his eyes wandering with a confused expression.

Ephraim stopped him before he could finish. "Your old master betrayed you, Jaques. He held you back because he was afraid you would one day see the true person he was someday, therefore if you were to attack him, he would have no problem taking your life."

"But, Dakan doesn't think that wa-"

"Yes he does, Jaques!" She exclaimed, placing her hand upon his shoulder. "Dakan is not the one who you think he is, my apprentice. The true Dakan begged for his father's execution, not because of what he believed in, but rather it was what the King wanted! That, my apprentice, is your former master."

"T…that can't be true…" Replied Jaques, shaking his head.

"I do not lie, child. Being of blood relation allows me to see such truth." Jaques turned his gaze towards his master. "That is right, Jaques. I am his sister. See for yourself…" She slowly pulled off her helmet to reveal her glowing green eyes, narrow and long. Her silver bangs lay vertical and flew freely in the wind. "Are these eyes not my brothers eyes? Does his blood not flow through my veins?"

Jaques bowed his head. "How…how could he do this to me? I trusted him…"

"I know, child. I once trusted him as well…" The Dark Knight said as she began to circle around him slowly, keeping eye contact at all times. Finally, she knelt down and held his chin up. "Allow me to inform you on what type of person your former master truly is, Jaques…"

----

"Windurst has fallen." Silver said blankly toward his president, his eyes weary as he did his best to hold back the tears. "Black Musketeer Maccabee fell in combat. I was unable to . . ." He lowered his head.

The president shook his head. "You can't blame yourself for his death; he knew that there was a chance that his life would be taken when he took this job. It is the life of a soldier, and you, though as hard as it may seem, must move on."

Silver nodded. He knew his words were true, but he didn't want to move on. He didn't want to forget about Maccabee and keep fighting. He just wanted to see his face, full of happiness and laughter. That same face that kept a smile on everyone else's, even in the worst of times. He missed Maccabee, and the more he thought of him, the worse his emotions became. He excused himself from the president's chambers, and made his way to the Metalworks roof.

Off to the side sat Rini and Emira, chatting on matters that no male would dare be interested in. What little he caught inspired him to not only turn away, but to leave altogether. He left the roof and went into the internal second floor, where he caught a glimpse of a most familiar figure.

"Lieutenant Hicks!" He shouted. The impish man looked up to his pupil. He nodded curtly and walked to the second floor, a tall, pointy-eared man following closely after. The three met paths, and Hicks once again turned to Silver.

"Silver Tear, this is Lord Dakan of San d'Oria." He stated, turning his direction toward the Elvaan. "He has decided to leave his post in the San d'Orian military and join our ranks. His knowledge will be of great benefit to our side of the war."

Dakan, quite nervous to be in the dorm of his former enemy, brought out his hand for a polite gesture. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir . . ."

"Silver Tear." The Thief replied, offering his hand in return. "Call me Silver. Everyone else does." There was an awkward silence as the two stood there, staring into each other's eyes in uncertainty. "Tell me." Silver asked in a half rude, half unemotional tone. "Why is it that you left those Elvaan bastards that killed my friend?"

"Silver Tear!" Hicks scolded, his large eyes showing much anger. "You insult our guest. I demand that you refrain from this behavior immediately."

Silver shook his head. "Can I speak to you in private, sir?"

"Later, Silver. I have business to attend to." He replied. "I will send for you later. Understood?" Silver nodded, and then left for his chambers.

----

The dormitory hallway was silent, the only true noise being the sound of Silver's boots as he walked down the long corridor. So much had changed since the last time he had been here. Maccabee was alive, and the Black Musketeers had felt so solid. Now, it seemed that they had begun to lose that bond they had once shared. Kraig was away discussing the situation with Jeunonian authorities, Hicks was under so much pressure with the President and with the war, and then there was . . .

"Silver?" The voice of Rini asked from behind. He stopped. "You haven't said so much as a word to me since you got here. Is something wrong?"

A part of him wanted her to just find out for himself, but he felt that as a Musketeer, he shouldn't hide something so serious from her. "Maccabe is . . ."

She bowed her head, staring at the ground. "I was afraid of that." She said, disappointed. "He was a great soldier, and an even better friend."

"I'd rather not talk about it right now." He replied, turning towards her. "What's done is done. We must move on."

Rini smiled. "That's very wise of you, Silver." She said, leaning against the wall. "You know, you've changed a lot since you joined us." Silver gave her a questioned look. "You've matured a lot. Even Lieutenant Hicks has noted how brave of a man you've become."

"He has?" He asked while Rini nodded in response. "I agree with him."

Silver sighed dejectedly. "But I couldn't save Mac."

"No." Rini said. "Don't blame yourself for this. Mac would have wanted you to stay strong for all of us, Silver. What would he think of you if he saw you feeling sorry for yourself?"

Silver managed a chuckle, trying to fight back the tears, although a few fell down his cheeks. "He would have told me to stop being such a little girl and suck it up." The two laughed. "Yeah . . . You're right." He said, his eyes meeting hers. "I want to fight for Maccabe. I want to avenge his death and get this war behind us."

"Agreed." Rini stated, nodding. She saluted her comrade, and turned to leave him in peace. She stopped. "Oh." She said, catching his attention a second time. "I wanted you to know that I missed you."

Silver smiled. "Yeah, I missed you too, Rin."

----

After a few hours of rest, Silver was awakened by a messenger. After being instructed to meet his superior in the mines district immediately. He got himself dressed and did as he was told.

His master meditated peacefully atop a tall, thin structure protruding from the ground. Hearing footsteps, he spoke. "I heard your briefing to the President."

"Yes, sir?" Silver replied.

"I am quite interested in this army that you spoke of." There was a long pause. "Tell me. This army . . . Did its warriors resemble that of the dead?"

Silver nodded. "Yes, sir."

"I see . . ." He got to his feet and leapt in front of his pupil. "We are most indefinitely on the road to discovering who has the Eye of Promathia."

"Something doesn't add up though, Sir." Silver replied. "The one who lead this army fought in the name of San d'Oria. If this is true, then that would mean that-"

"Our San d'Orian foes have been deceived." Silver nodded. "Our problem, however clear it has become, has gotten much more difficult. Whoever is using this instrument of death is, without a doubt, a master of the Dark Arts." He stated, walking through the wreckage.

"The Dark Arts, sir? I don't believe I understand."

Hicks shook his head. "No, you wouldn't." He then turned around, facing the Thief. "What I am about to reveal to you I wish not to be repeated."

"Of course, sir."

"You have been exposed to the truth, and I feel that it is time that you are made aware of what exactly it is that is going on." Silver nodded. "The Eye of Promathia is a black pearl enclosed with the powers of a forbidden type of magic known as the Dark Arts. It is an amplifier of magic, if you will." He began to explain while Silver listened attentively. "The Dark Arts are unlike any other. One who is well trained in the Dark Arts is able to generate his or her own hatred and grief into strength, which he or she is then able to cause unimaginable destruction. Although it was outlawed many ages ago, there are some who have whispered the teachings and have passed them down through generations. Only those who are well trained in the Dark Arts are able to use the Eye of Promathia in such a way."

"The one that used the Eye of Promathia was no mortal. Her wings were black and demonic, and I swear that her eyes were as red as blood. She flew above me, and I still remember exactly what she looked like."

"No." Hicks replied. "One who uses the Dark Arts is transformed upon its activation. Normally, the user's hair becomes either black or white, and fangs normally protrude from what would normally be incisors. The one you saw was definitely mortal, but rather, under the influence of the Dark Arts."

Silver nodded. "All we have to do is defeat her, right?"

"It's not that simple." Hicks replied. "The Dark Arts are unlike anything you have ever seen before. One who is as advanced to the point that she can use the Eye of Promathia could wipe out an entire army with ease. It can be done, but this must be thought through thoroughly." Silver nodded. "I will speak with the President. We can assassinate this woman, but we will have to treat this mission with great care. Stand by for details in the morning."

Silver saluted his superior. "Will you be accompanying me back to the Metalworks, lieutenant?"

Hicks shook his head. "No; I will return later." He replied. "I wish to admire the sky for a while." Silver nodded, and left his master in peace.

----

Emira turned in her unmercifully within the guest bed that had been prepared for her. Memories, both good and bad, deprived her of a good night's rest. She lay on her back, staring toward the stone ceiling above. She wanted so badly to speak to this one they called Lieutenant Hicks. Just maybe he could answer her questions. She had no idea what he looked like, what type of personality he had, or anything. All she knew was that the Red Mage they called Rini had told her that this Lieutenant Hicks had been to the frontline. She sighed.

A beautiful sound suddenly caught her attention. In the far off distance, a sound of a stringed instrument softly being picked in the night whispered into her furry ears. She couldn't sleep, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to for quite some time. She got to her feet, and looked down, realizing what she was wearing. It was a white silk nightgown, beautifully woven with clever and elegant designs. All of this had been prepared for her, just as Silver had requested. She loved it so much that she decided to wear it through the halls as she searched for this sound.

As she left the Metalworks, the music became louder. She turned corner after corner of the rubble of Bastok, growing ever more curious as she ventured closer to the beautiful playing. Finally, after traveling all the way to the Mines, she found the source.

A Taru, dressed in a simple robe with his medium length hair let down and draped over his shoulders softly picked at a lute with great feeling and care. His eyes were closed. Although his playing continued, his attention directed itself to the Mithra before him. "Oh, I'm sorry if I-"

"No, not at all." He replied, continuing to play. "Why are you awake at such a late hour?" He returned to his playing.

"I . . ." She hesitated, but somehow she felt that she could trust this Bard. "I can't sleep. Too much on my mind."

"Oh?" He replied. "And what kind of thoughts would do this to you?"

"Thoughts of my husband." She replied, taking a seat on a rock nearby. "You see, I haven't seen him in some time. He went off to war."

"I apologize." He stated.

She laughed. "I probably shouldn't be bothering you with such personal matters, though. Sorry if I bothered you."

"No; it's no bother." The two sat there, listening to the music. "Tell me about your husband."

She smiled at his curiosity. "Well, he's tall, dark and handsome. What girl wouldn't love him?" She said with a feint laugh. "He has a great sense of patriotism, obviously . . . His hair is long and black, and he has the type of eyes that'll stare right through you. He's a well-trained Paladin from San d'Oria." She explained, smiling as she thought of him.

The Bard's playing suddenly stopped.

He stared down towards his instrument, while the Mithra stared at him. "He . . ." Emira's heart began to pound in her chest. " . . . fought well."

"No . . ." She shook her head. "No . . . you don't know that! There's tons of Elvaans with long, black hair!"

"I'm sorry . . ."

"Don't say that!" She yelled, running back to Metalworks, sobbing.

Hicks shook his head. Such horrible things happened all because of war, and because of war, loved ones had to die. Every man that he cut down was someone's son, someone's brother, or someone's husband or father. He suddenly no longer felt like playing.

----

The next morning, the remaining Black Musketeers, along with a quiet Emira and a nervous Dakan, awaited for Hicks to appear from within the President's office. Suddenly, the doors came creaking open.

The Taru walked slowly down the steps. "We have received confirmation from our President to enter the frontline in an attempt to assassinate this soldier that has slain Windurst." Silently, the Black Musketeers were filled with satisfaction. "The plan has been carefully thought out and prepared. All of you, along with myself, will enter the battlefield via a small airship. We will then make a path into the city and will fight our way into Chateu d' Oraguille, where we will then barricade from the inside. Thanks to Sir Dakan, we were able to draw out a map of the chateu." He explained, displaying a large blueprint. "There are two main entrances to the castle. We will divide into groups of two and fight off any that try to enter the castle thereafter. While the castle is broken off by San d'Orian defences, I will make the assassination attempt myself. After we get this Dark Knight out of the way, we hope that her influence on the King will cease, and he will become much more reasonable, bringing this war to an end."

"Lieutenant Hicks." Said Emira, stepping forward.

Emotionlessly, Hicks turned to her. "Yes?"

" . . . I want to fight. Regardless of who my husband fought for, I know that what the San d'Orians are doing is wrong. I want to help stop this war along with the rest of you."

Hicks nodded. "Very well. You will accompany Dakan in the barricade." He saluted the young mithra, and turned back to the Musketeers. "The mission will commence in one hour. Musketeers, prepare yourselves for battle."

----

The airship landed itself on the roof of Metalworks. Coming from the second floor came a wave of soldiers in black and purple aketons, medals and honors shining in the light of the son. On one side was a Paladin, his white armor shining brightly, while a long white cape carrying the Bastokan symbol proudly from behind. On the other side was a young mithra dressed in a similar aketon, her tail twitching back and fourth at her newfound attire while a long black cloak draped itself over her shoulders. Their hearts were filled with determination, and their minds were prepared for battle. They boarded the airship, and left for the battle that they all hoped would end this foolish war.

They were the Black Musketeers.


	8. Betrayal and Revelations

The airship sped through the cerulean skies, while each of its five passengers sat deep in thought. Silver noticed that his newfound companion was stricken with an attitude of seriousness. He tapped on her leg.

She looked up at him, and smiled. "Hey." She said quietly, her ears drooped to some extent.

"You alright?" He asked with compassion both in his face and voice. His concern warmed her heart.

"Yeah, I'm-" she paused, and shook her head. "It's nothing. Just a little nervous, that's all." She looked to Dakan, who at the time seemed to be in a world of his own, and then turned back to Silver. "Do I have to go with him?"

The thief smirked. "Sorry. Lieutenant's orders." She rolled her eyes, then smirked. "He'll take good care of you, I promise."

"Take _care_ of me?" She said, insulted. "And just what do you mean by that, mister? Do I look the type to _need_ protection?"

Silver chuckled, then shook his head. "No, I guess not." As he continued to chuckle under his breath, he got to his feet and decided to take a look above deck. Waving to Emira, he climbed the stairs.

Rini stood by the rail of the ship, staring at the mountain range below. Her brown hair flew gracefully through the wind. Silver gracefully leaned across the railing next to her, giving her notice to his presence. She smiled. "Are you nervous?"

"Me?" He asked, turning his head towards her, then looking back across the skies with a head shake. "No, not really. Just another battle, and hopefully the last for a while."

Rini nodded in response. The wind made a swift sound as the airship turned, causing a series of bending wood to overcome the vessel. Finally, Rini spoke up. "You know, war's a terrible thing." Silver turned to face her. "It causes so much grief…so many people have to die. Some of them don't even deserve it. Do you realize that most of the people that we kill are just like us? They fight for their country, unafraid to die. There are good people out there just like us, that die every day by our own soldier's hands." She bowed her head. "It just isn't fair. It's not fair that people like Emira's late husband have to give their lives because two countries can't settle a dispute."

"But something has to be done." Silver replied, agreeing with her for the most part.

"I know…" She said with a sigh. "If I didn't know, I wouldn't be standing here right now. I would be a normal house wife, raising kids of my own." She frowned. "Though as bad as I want them, I refuse to bring children into this world at a time like this. I want my babies to live in an era of peace."

Silver smiled. He had never heard Rini speak of children before. "That's thoughtful of you, Rin."

"Thanks." She said with a smile, looking towards Silver. "Listen, about what happened back before you left. I'm sorry about the way that I-"

Silver placed his finger in front of her lips, closing them gently. "You don't have to apologize." He said, removing his finger. "I acted too soon on my own feelings." She looked as if she wanted to say something, and she started to speak, but she held her tongue. Silver looked curious. "What is it?"

She shook her head with a distant smile. "It's nothing." Changing the subject, she didn't give him time to reply. "We should concentrate on the mission." Reaching into the pouch on her hip, she pulled out a small black pearl. "As you can see, this is a link pearl. Lieutenant Hicks wanted me to give this to you; everyone else already has one." He accepted the pearl, then tucked it into his back pouch. The tiny pearl then shook, sending a telepathic message to all that had one.

_"This is Lieutenant Hicks speaking. Do you all copy?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"All clear."_

_"Affirmative, Sir Hicks."_

_"You betcha!"_

As they all copied, the leader continued. _"As you all may already know, this airship has been equipped for an impact landing. We will crash directly into the main gate, where we will then make our way to the Chateu as quickly as possible. Once inside, Dakan and Emira will handle the front entrance, and Silver Tear and Rini will cover the skyline connected to the cathedral. Estimated time of arrival is five minutes."_

----

Those five minutes went by more swiftly than any of the Musketeers expected. They all assembled above deck, Lieutenant Hicks before them. Below, the sound of the war could be heard. Trying to ignore the sounds, Silver concentrated on Hicks. Without a hint of fear in his voice, he spoke. "We will be landing shortly. Brace yourselves!" With that being said, the five soldiers held tightly to the railing of the ship, most with their eyes clenched shut. Emira yelled out to ease the tension. The ship's sturdy metal helm withstood most of the damage, although the airship was in no condition to fly. The pilot drew his own weapon, being a soldier himself, and entered the battle. Hicks yelled out to his soldiers, and the battle began.

The new and gigantic hole in the fortress around San d'Oria caught the Bastokan soldier's attention. Almost immediately, the soldier's began rushing into the city, where they were then met by even more Elvaan soldiers. The five Musketeers rushed through the fray, dodging not only common soldiers, but also arrows, and on some occasions, huge pillars of ice that fell down from the skies, conjured up by Elvaan black mages from a safe distance away. Emira's heart began to race as she sped behind Dakan, grabbing onto his cape. Their black outfits caught the attention of a black mage from high above the cathedral. Unknown by the Musketeers, he began to cast a fierce spell.

The Chateu was in view. Hicks, Rini and Silver deftly hacked away at oncoming soldiers, while Dakan and Emira ran close behind, doing their part just as well.

The Chateu was in view.

"Dead ahead!" Shouted the Lieutenant. Emira raised up to see the towering castle, the rooftops aligned with Elvaan rangers.

"Look out!" She shouted to the others, pointing above. Rini saw them, and as swiftly as instinct, began to chant as they ran.

As if things couldn't get bad enough, a huge glyph formed underneath the party. "Get away from the circle!" Yelled Hicks as he leapt out of it's reach. Having been split in many directions to dodge the impending spell, they defended themselves as the glyph intensified.

The explosion of fire could be seen clearly from any part of the battlefield.

Unaffected by the blast, Hicks continued to fight, cutting down soldiers left and right as if they were insects. When one would fall, he would face another, in a continuing pattern, moving slightly closer to the castle with each kill. When there was a break from the assaults pinned upon him, he reached for the black shell and spoke into it.

_"Assume your positions until the mission has been carried out!"_

----

Ephraim sat across from the King in his personal chambers. He quietly took a sip of red wine, deep in thought.

"My King, I am certain that the pearl will show up." She said, convincingly. "As a matter of fact, it wouldn't surprise me in the least if it were to show up in this very battle."

The San d'Orian leader raised his head in curiosity.

"Yes, my lord." She said, smiling. "It appears that there is a special task force infiltrating the Chateau as we speak. They are . . . Very talented individuals." She crossed her legs, her armor clanking slightly.

"That pearl must be returned immediately. I fear that there are others trained in the Dark Arts. If a master of the Dark Arts were able to seize control of that weapon that stood against us . . ." He shook his head. "It makes me tremble to even think of the outcome."

"Need I remind you what happened to the Windurstian scum that dared to disobey my commands, my King? Imagine how powerful our army would become once the pearl is returned to us. Aside from that," she explained, "the pearl's true power can only be extracted from Promathia's Sanctuary."

He sighed. "I hope you are certain."

"I assure you, my lord," She said with a laugh, "that once the pearl is once again in our grasp, no one will be able to touch us. We will exterminate all who oppose us like filthy rats. No one will be able to resist our authority. Imagine it . . . San d'Orian control throughout all of the four kingdoms!"

The King had a sudden change of heart. "Have you gone mad? I do not wish to become ruler of the world! Doing so would be madness, you fool!"

Ephraim laughed as she rose to her feet. As she did so, the King met her with his blade drawn to her neck. She smiled, and laughed. "If you think you can kill me, then do it." She said, her lower face seeming as a she-devil. Her cupped hand began to glow with dark energy, catching the king's attention. As she opened her hand fully, he gasped. "My Lord," she began, her laugher continuing, "there is nothing you, nor anyone else can do to stop me!"

From behind the King appeared a portal of deep purple and black, swirling in a circular motion. From within that dark abyss appeared a menacing scythe, its shape twisted sinisterly like the root of a tree. As the king turned around to see it, it struck him straight through the back. He let out a raspy moan as his blood began to splatter on the floor. Ephraim laughed as she allowed the scythe to come to her hand with a quick wave, while the king fell to the floor, clutching his pierced stomach.

She kicked him in the face, rolling him over on his back as he coughed up his own blood, gasping for air. She laughed at his weakened state as if it were a sport. Stepping back, she bowed before him.

"Long live the King . . ."

- - - -

Shaking herself away from her daze, Emira looked above, and gasped. "A-arrows! Heading this way!" The others had similar expressions, and they all flinched as the deadly rain of projectiles headed their way.

"Protect!" Shouted Rini's voice, as a huge, blue dome appeared above the small group. Soldiers of San d'Oria and Bastok alike stood in amazement as she stood upward with her hands raised high while the arrows fell down upon them, hitting the magical dome and then falling off of its smooth surface. When the barrage ended, she lowered the shield and ran towards the castle, signaling the others to follow.

Several more glyphs appeared as they advanced, exploding behind them, sending soldiers from both sides into oblivion, and sending huge pieces of stone and turf flying through the air. Although the area around them was being completely demolished, the group stayed strong. Emira screamed aloud as she latched herself onto Dakan's back, gripping his ears while wrapping her legs around his waist. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

They were finally in.

The main chamber was extremely quiet, aside from the panting of the musketeers as they fought to reclaim their breath. The only other sound within the central room was the quiet flickering of the torches on each side of the double doors that lead deeper into the citadel.

"Something's not right." Emira said as she looked back and fourth, the hair on her furry tail standing on end as she stretched it out, her ears twitching nervously. "I can feel it." The clanking of armor caught all of their attentions.

The double doors flew open as a young soldier made himself visible. He wore a heavy brigandine armor, all made in black steel, with a long, black cape chained to his back. His left arm was equipped with a kite shield bearing the San d'Orian emblem, and his right with a one-handed, menacing looking black saber. The doors shut themselves behind him, and he then spoke.

"Hello, Master Dakan."

The Paladin was stricken with paralysis as he stood toward his former student. Somehow, he knew that he had no intention of helping them. His eyes mere slits, he spoke. "This is how you greet your Master? With sword in hand?"

Jaques laughed. "Master? You are no master. You are nothing more than a damned hypocrite, and a deceitful liar!"

"Hold your tongue!" Yelled Dakan. "You do not know of what you speak of, child!"  
"I am not a CHILD!"

The room shook.

"Rini, Silver Tear." Dakan said, turning his head slightly behind himself to see them from the corner of his eye. "Take your positions. And Emira," he ordered, while her ears perked at the mention of her name. "accompany them."

She seemed disappointed and aggravated. "But, Lieutenant Hicks said to-"

"Do as I say!" He demanded. She gave him the finger, mumbled a few choice words under her breath, and exited along with Rini and Silver. Once again, Dakan turned his attention back to his former student, hate and disappointment both evident in his expression. "Have you so easily been manipulated, Jaques? Have I not taught you not to ignore filth and lies, and to keep your thoughts pure and focused?"

"You, of all people, should speak of lies, my former master." He replied, pointing his sword toward him from across the room. "How could you execute your own father! You are a monster! And you tried to raise me to be just the same as you!" He caught himself in his own anger. "But, it is beyond words. You and I are no longer the same. I am no longer under your manipulative spell."

Dakan knew he was beyond reach at this point. He cleared his throat. "So, is that how it is now?"

"Yes, it is, master." The was a silence as they both stared each other down. Finally, Jaques twirled his blade and assumed a defensive stance. "A fight to the death."

Such was the path of the soldier. There were no exceptions; an enemy was an enemy, and the enemy must be annihilated. No longer were there a pupil and master, but instead, on the battlefield, were a soldier of San d'Oria, and another of Bastok. Dakan nodded and drew his own sword, his face emotionless and focused.

"To the death, my pupil. To the death."

----

Ephraim looked toward the pearl in her hand. "And now to serve what this vile country deserves." She smiled sinisterly. As she began to walk out of the King's main chambers, and into the grand hall, a sudden stroke of genius hit her. _"I could take the country into my own possession, and as it's leader, use the soldiers here to conquer the other nations . . ."_ She smiled to herself. _"Brilliant. Then, not only will I have the army of the abyss under my control, but the Elvaans as well."_

A small figure caught her attention. The impish like individual walked slowly into the huge hall. He said nothing as he stared toward her.

"And who might you be?" She asked, smiling, twirling the scythe to remove excess blood from its blade with a quick twist of the arm.

"Hicks, of Bastok." He replied, drawing his blade and holding it outward to the right, pointing the blade forward. His facial expression never changed.

She laughed aloud. "Is this some kind of joke?" With incredible speed, the Taru advanced upon her, attempting an uppercut slice, which was easily deflected with a downward thrust of her scythe. Her attitude of this Hicks suddenly became much more serious. Hicks leapt back and remained stationary, locked in a defensive stance. "Hicks, is it? Well, Hicks, that was quite an impressive move you just displayed there. For that, I will make sure your death is quick and painless." Finishing her speech, she lunged forward, sweeping the scythe in his direction. He leapt to the left, and then forward, and slashed toward her side. She pivoted to her right and caught his weapon, both blades singing loudly throughout the hall. Like clockwork, they began a martial dance, their blades clanging together several times, each with a piercing sound of pounding metal. Finally, she reared back her scythe and delivered a hard kick to the Samurai's stomach, knocking him back several feet. He let out a quiet moan of pain, and landed on his feet. He glared at her momentarily, and went in for a second attack. As he did, she swung the scythe in a full on attack, which met his own blade and once again sent him flying. Hicks breathed heavily, continuing to hold his blade out defensively. "It's useless." She told him, lowering her scythe. "You see, I have a natural advantage that no moral warrior without the influence I possess could possibly overthrow. You are, however, an extremely talented warrior."

Hicks let out a massive war cry as he raced towards her once again, this time leaping upward upon her horizontal slash. He leapt over her, landed behind, and struck for her lower back. She arched the scythe over her right shoulder, allowing the scythe to take the heavy hit. They stood there, sword locked, Hicks straining heavily to keep the scythe down. As she transformed, the wave of power sent him flying back against the hard stone wall. Having the wind blown out of him from the massive blow, he fell to the floor, and quickly got to his knees, panting.

She turned around, her long, black feathered wings outstretched and her fangs visible. Her completely white eyes gazed towards him. "Give up. I grow tired of playing with you." She said as she let go of the scythe, allowing it to float in midair beside her. Throwing her right arm behind her, she said a quick chant, then thrust it forward, shouting, "Flare!"

From underneath Hicks appeared a similar glyph to the one he had encountered outside the citadel. Wasting no time, he leapt high into the air, flipping, as a similar transformation took place. He came back down upon Ephraim, his now menacing, twisted katana a few feet ahead of him sword locked with her similar scythe. Ephraim's eyes grew wide with surprise.

His hair was as white as her own, now let down and over his face. Fangs protruded from his mouth, and his eyes were as white as snow. Protruding from his back were two pairs of demonic, dragon like wings that were currently outstretched. They both stood there, sword locked. Ephraim smiled. "Amazing . . ." She stated, with a satisfied smile. "A fellow master of the Dark Arts!" She drew back her scythe, which hovered once again beside her, while the newly transformed Hicks slowly hovered to the ground, floating a few feet from it. His katana, now twice the height of himself, hovered horizontally before him, ready and eager to attack.

"This, my friend, is what I have been waiting for! Let us fight!"


	9. Moment of Truth

Hicks stood before the Dark Knight, eyes as cold as ice. His double pair of demonic wings slowly swung back and fourth, magically suspending him in the air, his demon katana floating beside him. "It is time you are put in your place." He said calmly.

She laughed with an arrogant expression. "Oh, really? Then, let us begin." She spread her arms wide as her scythe twirled magically in the air several times, stopping in front of her suddenly.

The sound of clashing metal was quite loud in the grand hall.

Almost two fast for the naked eye to catch, the two masters of the dark arts began a complex dance of death, spiraling through the air, blades clashing like a mixture of acrobats and swordsmen. A sudden, hard force delivered from and to both sides sent both flying in opposite directions, landing on their feet several yards apart. Both were breathing heavily, and, even through the middle of it all, Hicks seemed to have a smile on his face. "Tell me, Lieutenant Hicks." She began, raising to her feet, swinging her scythe around herself, acting as a bit of a showoff as the scythe swung madly around herself. "How does a master of the Dark Arts such as yourself find his way high up into the Bastokan government?"

"That's none of your concern." He replied sharply, advancing upon her once again as their dance continued, until Ephraim delivered a successful blow to his small chest, sending him flying high into the air, landing on the ceiling of the room. Due to his ability to hover thanks to his newly developed wings, he was able to suspend his legs upon it. He leaned his head backward to stare at the evil woman.

She rushed in for another strike, and their blades met once again, their faces inches away from one another. "I can feel your thoughts, Hicks. I know the hate you hide within yourself for San d'Oria... The very same San d'Oria that slaughtered your-"

"STOP!" He boomed, sheer power sending her flying back in the air. As she tried to suspend herself in midair, Hicks flew by, the demonic katana flying close behind. He tapped the ground, flipped, and hovered a few feet in the air.

The Dark Knight turned to face him, a smile upon her face. "Such a pity..." She stated, arching the demonic scythe over her shoulder. "You placed everything into that attack, and all in v-" She suddenly found it hard to speak, and her insides suddenly began to carry a piercing pain. She looked down to see blood trickling through the cracks in her armor. With eyes wide with surprise, she stared towards her opponnent. "Y...you...!" She yelled out a terribly horrible screech, thrusting her body forward with all of her might. Hicks readied himself as she approached, but her form faded almost instantly within a few feet away. Taken by surprise, she reappeared behind, and delivered a hard kick to the back of the head, sending him flying.

Having been knocked of his senses, the samurai was little more than a rag doll in his current state. From afar, Ephraim laughed, black, circular glyphs of an arrangement of circumferences forming themselves around her right arm as she aimed it forward. Three orbs of deep purple began to circulate around the outstretched arm, until she flexed it, which sent them flying, intertwined in a path around one another, to the other side of the room. The weakened Hicks stumbled to his feet, but his recovery was far too late to avoid the dark orbs. They exploded on impact upon the ground surrounding the lieutenant, giving birth to three enormous explosions that sent debris flying in every direction, followed by a massive wall of smoke.

Ephraim closed her eyes in deep meditation. "Ah, yes, sir Hicks..." She stated with a smile. "There you are..." The presence of darkness within the very soul of her opponent gave off his position. In an assault that would have easily taken a weaker enemy by surprise, Hicks rushed fourth out of the wall of smoke, blade dancing ahead of himself as it met with his opponent's. She began to hop back as the impish figure pushed his blade closer toward her, until finally she drew her own weapon back and leapt forward, sweeping past him, their eyes meeting for a brief instant, which seemed to stop time in it's tracks. Suddenly, reality swept back into the minds of the two opponents, and the battle raged on. The Dark Knight leapt high into the air, crushing the ceiling of the room, flying high into the night sky, Hicks following close by.

The demonic blades, when hurled at their masters, would meet in mid flight while the fierce warriors spiraled through the air, the war below them raging on a fierce as ever.

"Our agendas, are, in fact, the same, my brother!" Yelled Ephraim, flying with agility matched by no other. "We both want the same thing: the fall of this wretched kingdom!"

"I am nothing like you, you beast!" Replied Hicks as he flew directly to her right, their blades locked tight between them as they flew about.

Their rage continued to build without cease.

----

"We have to hold off the bridge to the cathedral." Explained Silver as he, along with the assistance of both Rini and Emira, ran across the stone passageway. Midway, they stopped, and eagerly awaited any that dared stand against them.

A dark silence fell over the bridge as the three nervously looked about. Emira's ears suddenly perked, and she turned around, only to find nothing. She squinted her eyes to look atop the cathedral, for she felt that, just for a moment, there had been a figure standing upon the pointed roof of the structure. "Em, what is it?" Asked Rini.

The mithra's fur stood on end. "I dunno." She replied. "I just thought that I saw-"

A long spear, wielded by a purple-armored knight, pierced through the stone like paper in the middle of where the group stood. The foundation began to give, and the stones began to collapse near the impact point. The soldier leapt to safety in an incredible jump near the entranceway to the cathedral, while Silver Tear found himself separated from his two companions. He looked back towards them. "Silver, don't try it!" She yelled, pointing towards the very large gap in the bridge. "You'll never make it!"

He squinted his eyes, deep in thought. As he contemplated as to how he was going to make it across, this knight obviously had other plans. "Silver! Behind you!" Yelled Emira as she cast a fire spell, which stalled him momentarily. Fully prepared for battle, Silver anticipated his opponent's approach.

His long spear stretched out far ahead of him as he thrust it towards Silver, but being the agile thief that he was, easily dodged the attack by leaning backwards. He grabbed hold of the pole, and, as it was brought back, Silver delivered a successful kick to the knight's face, which sent him stumbling back, giving the thief a chance to run past. His opponent quickly regained his senses, and turned around with a massive swing of his lance, which cut a huge wound into the thief's side. Suddenly, Silver Tear found himself being pushed back as swing after swing was thrown towards him. He had to think of something quick, or he was about to become another corpse on the battlefield.

A quick fire spell, easily recognized as one conjured up by Rini due to the magnitude of its force, separated the two. Silver took the opportunity to run past his opponent, where he then grabbed him by the left arm and shoved his shoulder forward, sending him flying over the side. Silver fell back, breathing heavily as his wound spat out a trail of blood that stained his black uniform. Once again, silence fell over the area. "Rini!" He yelled in between breaths. "I gotta get this checked out . . . The bleeding won't stop." He began to blur out, but he held on to his consciousness tightly. Carefully, he got to his feet and began to make his way toward the others.

The remainder of the passageway behind Emira and Rini collapsed from underneath as a huge, black dragon burst fourth, hissing with a frequency that could have busted eardrums. The now unsuspended platform that the two soldiers stood on began to lean forward as it shattered brick by brick. Emira was thrown onto Silver's platform, while the Red Mage now held on for dear life at the end of the broken bridge. The mithra yelled out to her and grabbed her hand, and with all her might, attempted to pull her up to safety, yet her own lack of brute strength would not allow it. Still, she refused to give up.

"Emira… Let go." Ordered Rini as she looked up to the mithra.

"But… no! I can save you, just hold on!"

She shook her head. "No; you have to help Silver! He'll be killed if he doesn't have your help!"

Tears began to stream down Emira's face. "I can't let you die! I won't!"

The dragon perched itself between the two mages and the thief, the now apparent Dragoon Knight saddled upon its back. Silver's eyes burned red with hatred, and he rushed fourth, yelling out with both daggers drawn.

----

Both master and apprentice stood, sword locked, hatred burning in their eyes as they stared toward one another. The lock was equally matched; both forces seemed to be giving their absolute all into their blades. "I trusted you!" Yelled Jaques, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "And you double-crossed me, you bastard! You were so jealous that you held me back, all in fear that I would some day overthrow you!"

"She has poisoned you against me, you fool! Are you so blind that you cannot see that!" Replied the Paladin, pulling back while twirling his blade. "You were everything to me, Jaques… You were the son I never had, and she has taken all of that away from us!"

Jaques rushed forward, and their blades began to clang as they swung them about. Dakan, keeping himself calmed and concentrated, deflected a stab towards his abdomen with his shield, and managed to pierce the side of his enemy, who immediately drew back. He looked toward his master in disbelief that he had wounded him so fast. Unemotional, Dakan stared towards him. "This newfound power that you have come across does you no good if you cannot wield it properly, my old apprentice." He explained, raising his blade in a defensive stance. "I didn't teach you everything because you weren't ready. You thought that because you had a natural advantage, you deserved to learn faster than everyone else. Untrue, my friend."

"You know nothing of my new power!" Jaques exclaimed, sending a black orb in Dakan's direction, which was easily absorbed by a simple muttering of the word "Shell". Once again, Dakan remained stationary.

The battle raged on with numerous sword techniques from both fighters, which were marked by cuts, bruises, and burns that began to develop as the battle unfolded, but the adrenaline kept both of them ignoring the pain. "I'll show you what I have learned, master! I'll show you how wrong you were!" Yelled Jaques as he raised his blade high, a purple orb forming at the very tip, which became larger and larger as he yelled out. Dakan sighed as he pointed his blade away from him. "Goodbye, Jaques." He whispered, and he began his advance.

Keeping his body low as he ran fourth, his eyes grew thin with concentration as the orb continued to grow; he knew he had little time to act. Just as his former apprentice began to tilt his blade forward, he summoned all of his might into a single jab to the stomach, which was met with the sound of piercing flesh as it made it's way through his body, and came out through his back. His eyes wide, whimpering with disbelief and shock, the orb disappeared due to lack of concentration. Blood began to flow from the huge wound, the blade still lodged in his stomach.

"Forgive me, Jaques…"

----

The two demonic warriors found themselves clashing atop the very point of the San d'Orian castle, flying about as they circled the gigantic steeple, both now with several wounds that had been delivered to both. Although he would have never admitted it, Hicks was becoming very tired, and was losing his stamina relatively fast now. Despite all of this, he raged on, finding now that his movements weren't nearly as fast as those of his opponent's. Ephraim perched upon the tip of the steeple, staring down at the wounded Hicks. "My opponent," She began, rain soaking both of the warriors, cleansing their blood-stained faces, "The time has come. Join me, or die; it makes no difference to me." She leaned her head forward. "But, keep in mind that by joining my cause, you will find the revenge that you have so deeply been yearning for since the time of your family's unfortunate end… The demonic aura that you carry is made for such a purpose, and until you accept the fact of what you are and what you are capable of doing will you reach your full potential as I have done."

Deep inside, joining her was what he wanted. He wanted nothing more than to see the fall of San d'Oria, and to see those cursed elvaans die the horrible death that they deserved for taking everything he had ever known. Her words made perfect sense, as did her cause. He slowly muttered up the word that he knew he must say, or his life would be ruined as he knew it.

"Never."

Ephraim's smile quickly disappeared, and was replaced with an angry frown. Shaking her head, she sighed. "I was afraid of that, Sir Hicks." Lighting and thunder collided behind her. "Very well. Let us finish this."

Hicks bowed his head. "If I must die… I will die with my honor." He leapt off of the building, followed by Ephraim, who disappeared, then reappeared into four around the badly wounded lieutenant. He swung toward the image directly in front of him, which disappeared upon the touch of his blade, and suddenly, he felt his opponent's scythe slam through his right shoulder. He dropped the telekinetic grip on his demonic katana and allowed it to fall below, and shortly after, his entire body began to fall. His heartbeat began to slow down. _"So…"_ He told himself, his look very calm as he began his descent to the battlefield below. "_This must be what it feels like to let go of life…"_

"You will still be of some use to me, nonetheless." Said Ephraim under her breath as she extended her right arm towards the falling Hicks. She began to laugh as her hand became enveloped in a purple fire.

"DEMON HARVEST!"

Circular glyphs began to form around Hicks, which suddenly gripped him in midair, enclosing him in a purple orb, while more complicated glyphs began to form around him that spiraled up near the caster. From behind the dying Hicks appeared a purple, lance-like glyph that suddenly slammed into his back, causing him to yell out in horrible agony as his own dark aura was being drained from within himself. Black energy flowed fourth from his body, following the path of the spiraled glyphs, until they became absorbed by Ephraim's hand. Through all of this, she laughed, listening to his cries of agony as her power increased dramatically with each bit of darkness that she absorbed into herself. Finally, when everything had been drained, she released him.

Hick's appearance began to change back into his normal self as he fell to his doom. He knew full well what had just happened, and suddenly, he gripped back onto life. "_No…" _He told himself. _"The mission… The mission must be carried out!"_ With little time to waste, he pulled out the black shell from his pack.

_"Silver Tear, listen well! The statue of Altana… now… There is no time! Take the pearl from her while she is weakened!"_

_"Lieutenant, what's wrong!"_

There was no reply.

----

"Emira, don't worry! I can hover myself before I hit the ground with a spell!" Rini explained. "I have to find the Lieutenant!"

Distressed and breathing heavily, Emira nodded, and let go. She couldn't bear to look, so she turned away, and stared at the dragon with hatred in her eyes. "Alright, you…" She said to herself. "This is for all of us! Damn you, San d'Oria!" She placed her hands parallel to one another, a few spaces apart as she began to concentrate heavily. She would use a spell stronger than she had ever attempted before. Her eyes burned red with fiery passion as she intensified the spell, and finally, she yelled "Fire II!"

The dragon immediately found itself engulfed in flames, and immediately took off, accidentally throwing its rider off in it's hysterical movements. Emira fell to the ground, exhausted. Breathing heavily and badly wounded, Silver picked up the black pearl. He knew what he had to do.

_"Musketeers… I will say this once, and only once. Retreat. Make no exceptions; get yourself out of here, and find your way back to Bastok at all costs. I will meet you back there when I can."_

The startled Emira looked towards Silver with surprised eyes. He walked over to her and handed her a warp scroll. "Use this immediately." She nodded, read the scroll, and her form quickly vanished. Having evacuated one of his comrades, he looked towards the damaged bridge. Biting his lip, he took a running start and leapt, nearly missing as he gripped onto a piece of stone that jutted out of the damaged bridge. He quickly hoisted himself up and ran back into the castle, and then began his descent to the gigantic statue of Altana.

----

Ephraim stared up into the eyes of the gigantic monument to the beloved goddess of light. She held out the pearl, and it began to hover in the air, her demonic appearance diminishing almost instantly as she tilted her head upward, closing her eyes. She slowly began to chant.

"Lord of darkness… Lend me your strength… Through me, let your will be done…"

A steady heartbeat could be heard throughout the corridor. Within the shadows stared a bewildered Silver Tear, who watched nervously. _"This must be what the Lieutenant was speaking of…" _He told himself, referring to her weakened state. Tightening up every muscle in his body, he sprung fourth.

"Take the blood flowing from this battlefield as sacrifice for-"

The darkness disappeared as Silver snatched the hovering pearl, then rolled to the side safely. "How dare you!" Yelled an enraged Ephraim as she sent a massive fire spell in Silver's direction, which was easily dodged by rolling behind a column.

_"I have to get out of here…"_ Silver told himself, clutching his side. Making a run for the double doors, he kicked them open and began his escape through the long central corridor. Tucking the cursed pearl into his pouch, he looked behind to see that the Dark Knight was advancing. His heart began to beat faster; he knew that one wrong move would mean sudden death. Ephraim's scythe became implanted in the stone ground directly in front of him, which caused him to trip when he tried to avoid it. Rolling over on his back, his eyes became wide as Ephraim leapt towards him, fist reared back as she came closer and closer. Silver immediately rolled to the left and heard the stone crumble as her fist came in contact with the ground. Pulling out a round, black ball with a fuse protruding from it, he began to fumble around in his pouch while running away once again. Eventually finding a flint while dodging Ephraim's scythe, he placed the bomb on the ground and quickly attempted t light it. He cursed under his breath while the sparks danced around, never seeming to be enough to light the explosive. He smirked as it finally lit, and then took a heavy blow to the back that sent him flying forward. He kept one hand behind his back as he raised up, dazed. She stood before him, scythe in hand. She slowly walked towards him, and as she raised her scythe above her head, he exposed his hidden hand to display a warp cudgel, which he immediately used.

"You…!"

The explosion destroyed everything on that side of the castle with ease.

----

Breathing heavily, limping as she carried her bloody body through the massive chamber, Ephraim seated herself within the San d'Orian throne. Her wounds were horrible; burns were evident upon her face, and her nearly completely demolished armor told of the battle she had recently endured. Under all of this, she smiled. The smile turned into a chuckle, and that chuckle eventually became a laugh.

"In all due time, my crafty friends… In all due time…"


	10. Epilogue The Advent Darkness

Silver leaned against the entrance of the infirmary, looking ahead as the group of medics frantically worked on the impish figure. The head medic pulled himself from his practice and walked up to the musketeer, an expression of deep seriousness upon his face. He sighed. "I won't lie. His condition is the worst I have seen in a very long time." The thief only bowed his head. "We will do all that we can; with due time, he will be healed. Although it can be done, it will take some time… His internal wounds are nearly fatal." He shook his head as he looked back towards the operating table. "To be quite honest, I don't know how he held on as long as he did." Silver Tear shook the man's hand and exited the medical facility, and then made his way to the second floor lobby to find his comrades gathered together.

Rini stared into Silver's eyes, and immediately began to weep. He held her close and rested his chin on her shoulder. "He'll be fine; it'll just take a while."

The musketeers gathered together; they knew that this was far from over.

----

Late into the night, Silver found himself seated atop a cliff in the remains of Metalworks. Reaching into his pouch, he retrieved the cursed pearl and began to stare into the black void that it was. It was hard to believe that this tiny object could cause as much pain and suffering to as many people as it did. He sighed and tucked it into his pouch. He looked up into the midnight sky, deep in thought.

"Lieutenant Hicks… Thank you. Without you, we could have never finished this mission. You nearly gave your life to save so many more." He swallowed as a tear fell down his cheek. "Forgive me if I ever doubted you, sir. I now see what being a soldier is truly about through your own actions." He wiped the tear away, and gave one final glance towards the stars above, and then bowed his head.

"You are my inspiration. In your absence, I pray that what you have taught me will help me be the leader that I must be to lead these musketeers." He slowly opened his eyes and stared blankly ahead. "This war is far from over. We are needed in order to stop this evil that San d'Oria has became."

"Altana be with me…"

- - THE END - -

PRIEVIEW

- Soon to Come -

FINAL FANTASY XI:

THE WRATH OF PROMATHIA

----

_The sound of warriors can be heard in the background. Soldiers yell out vicious war cries as their blades clash with those of their enemie_s.

**Ephraim: **Allow me to introduce you to my personal flagship… The Executioner.

_Several explosions can be heard going off._

**Silver Tear: **We're going to have to board that thing and take it down from the inside!

**Emira: **Good… There's bound to be plenty of explosions!

**Nameless Soldier: **There's no way we can survive those cannons; they're headed straight for us!

**Silver Tear: **L… Lieutenant! What are you… ?

**Rini:** SILVER!

_Everything seems to go eerily silent._

I am doing this for all of us… I hope you can understand that.

**Silver Tear: **Sadly, sir… I cannot.

_The drawing of blades can be heard._

_**- - COMING SOON - -**_


End file.
